Deadly Idea's
by YumeSatsujin
Summary: Ikkaku comes up with an idea that could end up with him getting killed, his goal make Rukia Kuchiki his woman, but as he pursues her she falls into another man's arms and his head gets turned by another only this time she would be his!
1. Chapter 1

From the other side of Soul Society a voice screeches "DAMN YOU YA STUPID RED BABOON" attracting the attention of the 3rd and 5th seat of Squad 11 "Hey Yumichika let's go check this out sounds interesting" Ikkaku says before speeding off in the direction the screams were coming from.

"Wait up Ikkaku" Yumichika huffs appearing at his side after a few moments "So what do you think is going on" he asks and Ikkaku shrugs "Don't know that's why we are going to see" Ikkaku replies in a matter of fact way causing Yumichika to fall silent at the words.

After several moments both men reach the area where the yells were originating from and notice a petite black-haired violet-eyed soul reaper beating on their friend Renji Abarai Vice-Captain from Squad 6 "Hey that's enough of that" Ikkaku calls out surprising both and they stop in mid-sentence.

"Now look at what you've done you stupid baboon" the black-haired soul reaper grinds out between clenched teeth before stomping away "Look at what I've done hmph" Renji groans once she's well out of sight "What happened Renji" Yumichika asks rushing to his side and helping him sit up.

"I called her a midget and she didn't take to well to it" Renji chuckles before grimacing slightly in pain "Man she really did a number on you Renji" Ikkaku laughs before dodging a poorly aimed kick "Let's see you have a round with her then" Renji grumbles pushing himself to his feet and rubbing his back.

"Maybe next time I will I do like a feisty woman" Ikkaku grins waving his sword side to side before waving and taking off in the direction that the female had taken off in "Hey wait up" Ikkaku calls out reaching her side after flash-stepping to reach her "I'm Ikkaku what's your name" he asks.

"Rukia Kuchiki" she responds but doesn't say anything else "Wait you mean Captain Kuchiki from 6th "The one and only" she answers looking down "Are you his little sister" Ikkaku grins realizing that he could have fun with this chick "That's right" she glares at him slightly from the corner of her violet eye.

"What's with the glare Kuchiki" Ikkaku mocks patting her head deliberately to get her riled up "Stop that" she slaps his hands away and brushes her hair down glaring at him a bit more now that he had messed with her hair "Now why would I do that R-u-k-i-a" Ikkaku enunciates her name slowly to piss her off further.

"I'm warning you" she growls turning on her heel to get away from the bothersome male "What's the matter shorty" Ikkaku grins when she stops mid-step clearly seething from the comment about her height "Not gonna fight back" he mocks further hoping to fight her to see if she was really as tough as Renji made her out to be.

"Your stupid" she snarls at him walking away once more angrier than she had ever been "Oh come on kid" Ikkaku falls into step with her angering her further "Go away" she spits out "You wound me" he gasps before laughing "I mean it go away or I will kick your ass" she grinds out slowly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about shorty" Ikkaku laughs out insulting her one last time and Rukia turns to fully face him she doesn't say anything for a moment before she flash-steps forward and nails him right in the gut with her fist "Oomph" Ikkaku lets out having the wind knocked out of him.

"How's that for ya Baldy" she insults right back shaking her fist at him "Good but not good enough" he grins and she kicks him in the knee knocking him to the ground this time "Call me shorty one more time and I'll knock you out with my bare hands Ikkaku" she spits out storming away from him.

"Woo that's my kind of woman" Ikkaku breathes out rubbing his stomach and knee before standing right as Yumichika and Renji walk towards him "What did you do Ikkaku Rukia looked downright pissed" Renji asks once he was with in hearing distance of Ikkaku.

"Called her shorty a few times ruffled her hair mocked her" Ikkaku says grinning largely "Man I'm surprised she didn't do more than just hit you a couple of times" Renji answers in disbelief his eyebrows raised "Just wait I'll have her for myself" Ikkaku shrugs standing up finally and shaking his leg to get the feeling back into it.

"Your crazy Captain Kuchiki would never let his baby sister go with you" Renji sighs out hoping to put him off of his crazy idea "That just makes it all the more fun" Ikkaku smiles throwing his sword over his shoulder and heading back to Squad 11 with Yumichika at his side.

"See ya Renji" they call back to the red-haired male that was still standing there with a look of pure fear in his eyes 'He's dead once Captain catches wind of his stupid idea' Renji thinks before returning to said Captain's side and working through his paperwork under the watchful eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Men are so stupid" Rukia grumbles to herself on the way back to Captain Ukitake unaware that the Lieutenant of Squad 10 was listening in on her conversation "Hi RUKIA" the big breasted woman squeals wrapping Rukia up into a hug and nearly suffocating her.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto I can't breathe" Rukia chokes out and Rangiku sets her down immediately "Now what's this about Men being stupid" Rangiku asks walking beside Rukia instead of following along behind her "Renji called me Midget and now he's got someone else calling me shorty" she huffs out in aggravation.

"Sounds like you need someone who's your size Rukia" Rangiku answers before grabbing said person and flash-stepping back to her Captains office setting her down and slamming the shoji door shut creating a barrier and flipping off the lights all the while Rukia is blinking in confusion.

"What the hell was that all about" Rukia murmurs at the same time a man's voice yells out "MATSUMOTO" causing Rukia to stare towards the back of the room seeing a shadow "I'm so sorry" she stutters out upset that she had disturbed someone while they were working.

"It's alright" the voice deepens and comes to stand before her "I'm Rukia Kuchiki Captain Hitsuguya" Rukia bows low in front of another Squads Captain "There is no need to do that" Hitsuguya sighs out running his hands through his stark white hair breaking the kidou barrier with ease.

"There you go Kuchiki" he points towards the door with his hand "And if you could turn the lights back on before you go I would appreciate it" Hitsuguya asks and she bows "Of course sir" and does so and leaves the barracks quickly before Rangiku spotted her and decided that she needed to get with her Captain again.

Quickly flash-stepping by Squad's 11 and 12 Rukia finally makes it back to her Squad and reports in with her Captain "Captain Ukitake I got the documents you asked for from Squad 8" she says politely bowing and placing the documents on his desk "Thank you Rukia" Ukitake grins before shooing her away.

"Now go home and get some rest you look like you need it" he waves her away and she flash-steps home and jumps into her futon instantly falling asleep her head filled with images of Renji and Ikkaku calling her awful names and she wakes tossing her covers to the side she growls in irritation.

"Stupid boys need to grow up" she grumbles under her breath sneaking out of her room and towards the kitchen to get a glass of water as quietly as possible "What are you doing Rukia" Byakuya's voice sounds from behind her and she freezes "Just getting a glass of water brother" she gulps.

"If that is all then hurry on up and get back to your room it's inappropriate to be walking around in the dead of night" Byakuya says turning back towards his room and disappearing behind of the shoji door which closes with a soft snap 'Phew that was close' Rukia sighs in her thoughts before getting the water and speeding back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Captain did you at least talk to her" Rangiku whines to her Captain "Enough Matsumoto and get to work" he skillfully avoids the topic sipping his tea calmly before turning back to the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk while Rangiku stands there gaping at him.

'Geez am I really gonna have to play matchmaker for these two' she scowls in her thoughts before coming up with another brilliant idea at least in her mind anyway 'Now I just have to lure Captain into taking Rukia with him' she grins before sitting down and starting her paperwork.

'Hmm it's nice to see her actually taking her job seriously for once' Toshirou thinks before focusing back on his own paperwork and for the next 2 hours all that's heard is the shuffling of paper as it's passed back and forth and the scratch of the pen as they sign their names on the documents.

Stretching Rangiku rises from her desk stomach growling at the lack of food "Hey Captain want to go get some dinner with me" Rangiku grins setting her plan into motion "Sure I'm almost done" he agrees feeling slightly more positive than usual and after a moment he stands as well.

"Alright let's go Matsumoto" he gestures down the hall after shutting the door to the office "Wait Captain I'd like to invite someone along is that alright" she smiles hoping that he would fall for it "Why not" he shrugs and she sprints down the halls and out of the barracks as soon as the words leave his lips

"R-U-K-I-A" Rangiku yells grabbing the petite girl and rushing back to her Captains side clutching Rukia in her arms despite Rukia's struggles reaching her Captain who had just left the barracks Rangiku sets Rukia down next to him causing Toshirou to let out a long sigh and run his hands through his hair.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto what's going on" Rukia asks in confusion looking from her face to Captain Hitsugaya's "Captain and I are getting dinner would you like to come along Rukia" Rangiku asks sweetly hoping that she would agree so that she could enact part two of her plan.

"I don't see why not as long as it's alright with Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia answers looking forward to hanging out with one of her few female friends she had "I suppose it's alright if you came along" Hitsugaya sighs out once more before starting forward ahead of the girls.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia bows her head politely before falling in to step with Rangiku before she decided to drag her "This is exciting right Rukia" Rangiku leans down to whisper to Rukia with a smile on her face "I guess" Rukia smiles lightly feeling ecstatic at being invited.

Her mood drastically decreases upon spotting the last person she wanted to see Ikkaku Madarame standing ahead of them and off to the side talking to Shuhei Hisagi Lieutenant of Squad 9 "Hey if it isn't shorty" Ikkaku calls out hoping to rile up the petite woman once again.

Not saying anything as they pass by them Rukia breathes a sigh of relief at having avoided another confrontation "Didn't you hear me Rukia" Ikkaku speeds up to them calling out to Rukia once more and she sighs "I heard you clearly Madarame" she bites out hoping that he would leave her alone.

While this was going on Rangiku was staring at Ikkaku in amazement for his stupidity "Ikkaku can I talk to you" she huffs out "Not now I'm talking to my woman" Ikkaku says grinning causing everyone to freeze in place at the words "_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY_" Rukia screeches fed up.

"You're my woman" Ikkaku reiterates grinning cockily and placing his arms around her waist and bringing her closer "THE HELL I AM" Rukia turns red in fury slapping him once before being pulled away from him by Shuhei instantly calming down feeling shame flood her entire being.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes bowing low before flash-stepping away from the small group that had gathered around at the scene 'Damn for a small thing she sure has a nasty slap' Ikkaku thinks rubbing his sore cheek "Well done Madarame" Rangiku snaps before chasing after Rukia.

'So much for dinner' Toshirou sighs before turning around and heading back to Squad 10 to his quarters to get started on more paperwork "Rukia wait slow down" Rangiku calls out seeing the petite girl a small distance ahead of her "I'm sorry Lieutenant Matsumoto" Rukia cries back feeling tears rush to her eyes.

"Hey it's not your fault Ikkaku's an idiot" Rangiku pants finally catching up to Rukia "I shouldn't have reacted like that in front of a Captain and two lieutenants" she sobs desperately trying to hold back her tears but fails as they spill out from behind her lashes and tightly closed eyes.

"Come on Rukia let's get some bento's and bring them to Captain Hitsugaya" Rangiku offers hoping to cheer the young Soul Reaper up if just a little "Will he even want me near him after that little spat" Rukia asks shyly and Rangiku nods "He won't hold that against you" Rangiku smiles to her.

"If you're sure" Rukia smiles finally rubbing her eyes from the tears "Alright Rukia you head on to the office and I'll get dinner" Rangiku grins nudging the girl forward before flash-stepping in the direction of the store while Rukia flash-steps back towards Squad 10 nervously entering the barracks and building.

"Um excuse me Captain Hitsugaya" she calls out softly from behind the shoji door waiting to be admitted in "Come in Kuchiki" Toshirou sighs softly "Are you alright" he asks and she nods sitting on the couch elegantly "You don't have to be stiff like that" Toshirou sighs standing from his desk to sit on the couch as well.

"You've got one hell of a right hook" Toshirou finally says after sitting in silence for several minutes and Rukia giggles "I grew up in the Rukon District had to be able to fend for yourself or you wouldn't survive" Rukia shrugs nonchalantly not bothered by her past unaware of the ice-colored eyes watching her from the side.

"You know if Madarame's giving you problems you can always tell your brother" Toshirou says staring at her openly now "I couldn't this is my problem not his and I won't throw around the Kuchiki name like that as if it could solve all my problems" Rukia huffs out crossing her arms childishly.

"I'm not saying that…" Toshirou starts but trails off as the shoji door slides open and Rangiku steps through closing it and setting the bento's down in front of the two before digging in to her own meal as if it would be her last covering her mouth Rukia tries not to laugh at Rangiku.

"Slow down Lieutenant Matsumoto there's no need to hurry" Rukia says swallowing her bite of food "Of course there is I have to have a little chat with a certain someone" Rangiku growls out "You should let me handle that" Rukia sighs out "I don't think so he won't listen to you anyway" Rangiku smiles setting her empty box down.

"Well see you two later" Rangiku winks exiting through the shoji door once more leaving the two in awkward silence "So I suppose I should head home then" Rukia sighs standing but trips over the edge of the table throwing her arms out to catch her self she curses inwardly at her clumsiness.

All of a sudden her fall is broke by arms winding around her small waist and she stares into the ice-colored eyes of Captain Hitsugaya "Ahh I'm sorry sir" she closes her eyes shut feeling the blood rush to her cheeks angrily in embarrassment "It's alright just be careful" Toshirou says setting her on her feet properly.

"I will" She whispers exiting the office and heading straight home trying to cool her heated cheeks all the while 'What was that why did I get so embarrassed' Rukia asks herself taking a bath before sitting on her futon still wondering what had caused her to react like that.

'Damn I can't sleep there's too many things on my mind at the moment' Rukia huffs in her thoughts throwing the covers off of her and standing grabbing Sode no Shirayuki and creeping out the door at the end of the hall to get some late night practicing in only to find someone else up doing the same.

"Captain Kyoraku" she calls out in a soft voice and he turns towards her "Ah Rukia" he smiles coming to stand before her "So what are you doing out so late" he asks questioningly "I couldn't sleep sir" Rukia answers standing ramrod straight not moving a single muscle.

"So you thought you'd get a little late night practice in hmm" he grins patting her on the head and ruffling her hair playfully "Relax Rukia I'm not Byakuya" Kyoraku teases jumping away from her with a glint in his eyes "Come on Rukia want to spar" he asks and Rukia gapes at him.

"But sir I'd hardly be a match for you" she murmurs dejectedly "It won't be for a match just for fun to loosen you up" Kyoraku shrugs clucking his tongue at Rukia "SIR" she whisper yells her cheeks flaming up once more in embarrassment at the innuendo that was directed at her by Captain Kyoraku.

"That's the spirit" Kyoraku laughs ruffling Rukia's hair once more before speeding away with Rukia hot on his tail 'So he wants to play I'll show him my flash-stepping abilities' Rukia smirks in her thoughts before flash-stepping ahead of Captain Kyoraku only to ram head on into a solid body of a person.

"Whoa there Rukia" Ukitake says standing next to her pulling her up to her feet as she stares wide-eyed at Kenpachi Zaraki "I was actually just coming to find you" Ukitake smiles softly before gesturing to Captain Zaraki "I heard one of my men has been bothering you" Zaraki says grinning darkly.

"That's right Sir but it's also my problem and I should be the one to deal with it" Rukia responds and answers hotly growing flustered with people trying to interfere with her life "So she's got some bite to her after all" Kyoraku appears behind her after a moment laughing.

"That's not funny Captain Kyoraku" Rukia nearly pouts before turning towards Captain Zaraki who let's out a rumbling laugh "So you think you can knock some sense into that pin-head" Zaraki asks deeply and she nods "Good luck then it's gonna take a rhino to get Him to back down" he replies.

"I'm exhausted now" Rukia yawns out after both Captains had left and only Kyoraku was still standing next to her "Then get to bed but you owe me a friendly spar Rukia" Kyoraku pats her on the shoulder before flash-stepping away his spiritual pressure sky-rocketing.

'Huh wonder what that was all about' Rukia thinks but a moment later her question is answered as an angry and out of breath Ise Nanao Lieutenant of Squad 8 comes flying around the corner nearly knocking Rukia over in her rush "Have you seen Captain Kyoraku" Nanao pants out.

"Ah he just left that way" Rukia gestures in the direction the Captain had taken off in and before she could say another word Nanao was gone after her Captain once again "I suppose I ought to go home and try to get some sleep" Rukia whispers aloud to herself before hurrying home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Rukia" Renji pushes her forward towards Squad 11 "I'm not ready you stupid baboon" Rukia curses him pushing back and digging her heels into the ground in an effort to ground herself "You'll never get him to listen to you if you don't do this" Renji stares at her sternly.

"Damn it Renji I'm not a freaking child" she huffs crossing her arms childishly "Then don't act like one" he mocks in a patronizing tone before anything else could be said Rukia had jumped forward and punched him taking off in the opposite direction as quick as she could.

"RUKIA" Renji yells desperately but she doesn't turn just keeps going before stopping a good ways away from Squad 11 "I'm never going to get any peace around here" Rukia sighs exhausted "Then perhaps you should deal with the problem instead of making up excuses" Ikkaku steps out of the forest cover.

Scowling at the man who had made her life basically hell "Just be my woman and everything will go back to normal" Ikkaku grins stepping forward to pull her too him only to grasp air and find Rukia across the clearing "Don't touch me" she snaps stomping her foot angrily.

"Come on now you know you like it rough" Ikkaku shrugs hoping that it would draw her to him but instead she flash-steps further away "I don't like anything that involves you and I would like it if you left me alone" she spits out venomously "That makes it all the more fun" he smiles.

"Damn it just go away" she snarls out growing angrier by the minute "Make me shorty" Ikkaku mocks and Rukia lunges forward catching Ikkaku in the groin sending him to the ground on his knee's moaning in pain "Your vicious" Ikkaku grins for a moment before grimacing in pain as his groin throbs in pain.

"I'm telling you right now Ikkaku Madarame IF you do NOT _leave me ALONE I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU_" Rukia grinds out slowly between her clenched teeth "Oh I love a woman who likes to punish me for being a bad boy" Ikkaku grins and Rukia screeches in fury at his words.

"That's it" Rukia snaps slapping his harshly across the cheek before following through with a punch breaking his nose and kicking him in the chest sending him flying across the clearing to hit a tree roughly knocking him unconscious before storming off back towards the Kuchiki mansion furious.

Taking deep breaths as she walks Rukia tries to calm herself down her blood still boiling from her encounter with Ikkaku after a few minutes the anger simmers down and she slowly starts to relax her tensed muscles just as she was completely relaxed Captain Hitsugaya turns the corner.

"Good Morning Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia says bowing low feeling her cheeks flame up at remembering last night "Morning Kuchiki" he waves walking passed her before stopping "Hey what happened to your hand" Toshirou asks noticing that it was swelled up.

"Oh that" Rukia says staring at her hand "I just gave Madarame a piece of my mind and I might have broke his nose" she smiles sheepishly feeling slightly bad about knocking him out "And where is Madarame now" Hitsugaya asks staring at Rukia in slight amusement.

"In the forest still knocked out probably" she rubs her head looking down "Hey you shouldn't feel ashamed" Toshirou shrugs "Would you like to get lunch with me" he blurts out before blushing lightly at his blunt question 'Only Matsumoto is this blunt maybe she's rubbing off on me' he thinks in his thoughts scowling at the thought.

"Sure" Rukia nods surprised that the usually strict and serious Captain asked her to go too lunch with him "But first we should get that hand checked out at 4th" Toshirou says pointing at her still rapidly swelling hand grabbing her he clears his throat "It'll be faster this way" he explains before flash-stepping straight to Squad 4.

"Captain Hitsugaya what brings you here" Captain Unohana steps out of the building upon feeling the approaching spiritual pressure of Toshirou "Kuchiki here hurt her hand could you check out it looks pretty bad" Toshirou asks setting Rukia down on her feet now that they were at Squad 4.

"Sure come along this way Rukia" Unohana beckons with her hand and Rukia does so instantly not wanting to set off the Captain of Squad 4 after a quick examination Rukia's hand was wrapped in a bandage and told not to strain it any further for the rest of the day and with that Rukia and Hitsugaya leave for lunch.

"Where should we go" Toshirou asks unsure where to even go for lunch as Matsumoto usually chooses "Maybe that new restaurant Tanzaku?" Rukia suggests shyly still not really believing that he had invited her along to get lunch with him "Sounds good" Toshirou agrees turning left and heading straight for the restaurant.

"Hey Rangiku you haven't seen Rukia have you" Renji asks running into Matsumoto on his search for his petite friend "No, have you seen Captain Hitsugaya anywhere" Rangiku asks in return "Not at all" Renji shakes his head "Well where on earth could he be I was going to ask if he wanted to get lunch with me" Rangiku pouts.

Just then as they both turned to go on their separate paths to look for their friend/Captain a groan is heard and Ikkaku stumbles in between them landing flat on his face "What the hell happened to you Ikkaku" Renji curses rushing to help his friend to his feet "Rukia just make me want her more" Ikkaku mumbles before groaning.

"Rukia beat you up did she" Renji asks now feeling slightly less sympathetic for his friend "I did try to warn you" Renji shrugs before stopping upon realizing that Ikkaku was still going to chase after her "Man she's gonna murder you if you don't leave her alone" Renji tries to explain.

"She'll warm up to me sooner or later" Ikkaku grins before falling unconscious on his feet still being held by Renji "Come on lets get him to Captain Zaraki" Matsumoto offers and with that both friends where headed towards Squad 11 to drop Ikkaku off along the way they meet up with Captain Zaraki.

"The hell happened to him" Zaraki asks roughly "Oh Rukia beat him up" Renji says grinning when humor flashes through Captain Zaraki's eye "She did eh maybe I ought to go a round with her" Zaraki laughs "I'm sure you would Captain Zaraki" Renji whispers under his breath.

Dropping Ikkaku off at his room Renji and Matsumoto prepare to take off in different directions when they see the people they are looking for walking together "Why is Rukia with your Captain Rangiku" Renji asks in confusion while Rangiku is squealing in her thoughts.

'Oh Captain I am so happy for you' she squeals to herself before realizing Renji was waving a hand in front of her face "What did you say Renji" Rangiku asks sheepishly "I asked why they were together" Renji huffs out "I don't know" Rangiku grins hoping to hide her happiness for her little friend.

"I must admit that was a good choice the food was delicious" Toshirou says to Rukia as they were walking back to their respective Squads "Though next time I'll pay for you" Toshirou tell her throwing an amused glare at the petite girl who blushes "I'll try to remember that" Rukia tries to redeem herself.

Laughing Toshirou waves and head back to his office to get started on the rest of his paperwork a few minutes after he sits down Matsumoto enters with a smile on her face "Do I even want to know" Toshirou asks as she sits down at her own desk "I'm so happy for you Captain" she smiles but doesn't say anything further.

"Someone's being naughty" a voice singsongs causing Rukia to turn around drawing her Sode no Shirayuki "Who's there" she calls out and the Lieutenant of Squad 11 appears before her "Oh Lieutenant Kusajishi you scared me" Rukia smiles at the small pink-haired soul reaper.

"Sorry Ruk-ruki" Yachiru grins looking up at the taller girl "Kenny was happy that you took care of Ikkaku" Yachiru rambles out "Um Lieutenant who's Kenny" Rukia asks in confusion "That would be me you little mouse" Captain Zaraki appears behind Rukia upon hearing Yachiru's nickname for him slip from her lips.

"Captain Zaraki" Rukia bows politely "There's no need to be all stiff and formal like that" Zaraki grins ruffling Rukia's hair roughly nearly knocking her over with the weight of his arm "You would have done well in my squad" Zaraki gives her an indirect compliment.

"Thank you Captain" Rukia smiles before realizing that she had to get back to Captain Ukitake "Uh I'm sorry sir but I've have to go" Rukia bows once more before flash-stepping the rest of the way back to Squad 13 "I'm sorry I'm late sir" Rukia rushes out bowing low.

"It's alright Rukia lighten up a little bit" Ukitake chuckles softly before coughing after a moment the coughing subsides and he looks at Rukia who was staring at him in concern "You should rest some more Captain Ukitake" Rukia says rushing around to make a new pot of tea and putting on some relaxing music.

"Your to kind to me Rukia" Ukitake smiles softly at her while her back was turned 'You're the one who deserves the kindness after everything you've been through' Ukitake thinks to himself fondly while watching Rukia make the tea she was humming along with the soft music.

"Here you go Captain Ukitake it's your favorite" Rukia smiles gently setting the cup of tea in front of her Captain once he's taken a sip she asks nervously if it was alright and to his liking "It was perfect Rukia" Ukitake smiles at her reassuringly before turning back to his paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I take Ikkaku is still down for the count" Rukia giggles as Yumichika speaks to her "Yeah you really did a number on him" Yumichika smiles before lowering his voice into a whisper "I think you'd be good for him" causing Rukia to back up in surprise and nearly scream.

"What's that supposed to mean" she asks a scowl on her lips "Ikkaku is used to getting what he wants but to have that constantly pulled away from him perhaps he'll grow up a little more" Yumichika shrugs as he explains and Rukia listens "So you think that by allowing him to chase me he'll grow up" she asks in confusion.

"No I think that constantly bashing his head in he will learn that he can't have everything he wants" Yumichika remarks scathingly "I mean that by not giving in Rukia he'll eventually give up and turn his attentions on to someone else" he answers more calmly this time to Rukia's confusion.

"I see" she hums out thinking of everything Yumichika had told her 'I suppose it's not all that bad that I'm receiving attention from someone' Rukia muses in her thoughts before shaking her head 'What am I thinking I'm not that desperate to want attention from Ikkaku or am I' she suddenly stops mid-thought.

Looking up feeling the over-bearing spiritual pressure very close to her she comes nose to chest with Captain Kyoraku "Ah I'm sorry sir" she jumps away from him with a squeak her cheeks blazing red in embarrassment when he doesn't reprimand her she peeks at him from behind her fringe and lashes.

"Your hilarious Rukia" he pats her head "Would you like to join me in having tea Ukitake will be there as well" Kyoraku offers "I'll make the tea" Rukia compromises and Kyoraku nods "That will be fine I know how much he loves your tea" he compliments easily and Rukia feels her cheeks burn.

"Hey Captain Kyoraku" Hitsugaya calls out from in front of the two causing Rukia to freeze "Have you seen Kuchiki anywhere" she hears the conversation before stepping out from behind Kyoraku "Good afternoon Captain Hitsugaya" she bows her head low in greeting.

"Kuchiki" Toshirou asks raising his eyebrow at the odd pair "I see your already busy" he sighs preparing to turn around and head back to his office "Actually she was just walking with me Toshirou" Kyoraku saves Rukia from explaining her presence before pushing her right in to Hitsugaya.

"Oomph" she lands right on top of Hitsugaya blinking for a moment she doesn't realize what happened but when Hitsugaya soft breathing alerts her she scrambles up off him in pure embarrassment her cheeks so red that they nearly turn purple "I'm so sorry" she apologizes hiding her face in her hands.

"Hey Kuchiki it's not your fault" Toshirou jumps up after the girl had gotten off him throwing a small glare at Shunsui for his stunt he tries to calm the girl down 'So scary' Kyoraku thinks before sneaking off once he was sure Toshirou was occupied with getting Rukia to calm down.

'Damn it how am I supposed to do this' Toshirou curses in his thoughts before getting an idea "Rukia" he breathes out her name softly hoping that she wouldn't mind the use of her first name gasping at Captain Hitsugaya's use of her name she looks up in shock the embarrassment wearing off.

Toshirou smiles at seeing the shock before turning serious "I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch with me again today Kuchiki" he asks using her last name once more "Yeah" she breathes out swallowing thickly trying to calm her racing heart now 'Why does it have to be him' she cries in her thoughts.

"Where should we go today Captain Hitsugaya" she asks as they begin walking towards the district where all the restaurants were at "I figured we could have a picnic I brought food" Toshirou shrugs nonchalantly missing the surprise in Rukia's eyes "That would be nice" Rukia says wistfully.

"It gets boring going to restaurants all the time" Toshirou shrugs leading her to where he had Matsumoto set up the picnic after a minute he see's the basket and leads her over to the basket and sits down on the blanket taking off his Captain's coat folding it and placing in behind him.

Turning around to look at the beautiful tree they were sitting under Rukia doesn't notice Hitsugaya take off his coat so when she turns back around to sit down she gasps in surprise "What happened to your coat sir" she asks "I took it off" he shrugs once more enjoying the conversation with the girl.

Sitting down as Hitsugaya begins pulling food items out of the basket she waits patiently folding her hands in her lap breathing softly when the smell of watermelon enters her senses she looks towards Hitsugaya only to see him holding out a piece for her "Thank you" she smiles before taking it carefully.

Biting into it she lets the juices swish around for a moment before swallowing the bite "Is it good" Toshirou asks wiping his mouth with a napkin "It is" Rukia nods doing the same before setting the piece beside her for some water "I also brought some fried dumplings" Toshirou offers a small bento full of the dumplings to her before digging into his own.

"How did you know I love dumplings" she nearly squeals before taking a bit of the doughy meat-filled ball freezing at the question 'I can't very well say that I asked Rangiku' he thinks for a few minutes before blurting out "I just guessed" he shrugs feeling his cheeks pink slightly.

For the next several minutes silence envelopes them as they eat lunch together under the great white oak tree "So Kuchiki what were you doing with Kyoraku" Toshirou asks once all food had been devoured "Oh that he had actually asked me if I wanted to have tea with him and Captain Ukitake" she explains.

"Then why are you here with me" he asks in confusion "Because I have tea with Captain Ukitake all the time don't get me wrong I love my Captain but doing the same thing all the time does get boring" Rukia explains thinking about her Captain fondly before turning her attention back on Hitsugaya.

"I see" Toshirou breathes out feeling better about asking Rukia to have lunch with him before remembering something that he had heard "So you beat up Madarame" he grins slyly "I think I did more than that he's still unconscious as far as I know" she grins widely feeling good about herself for once.

"Really" Toshirou asks in surprise 'She doesn't really seem like she can do much damage to anyone' he thinks to himself "Yeah though I feel a little guilty as well" Rukia admits "Why would you feel guilty" he asks narrowing his eyes slightly "Well I heard that a big mission is coming up" she explains sighing.

"And you think that Squad 11 will get that mission" Toshirou finishes her thought and she nods "So you feel bad because you knocked out one of their best Squad members" he asks "Yes maybe I shouldn't have been so horrible" Rukia sighs again 'Here we go again' Toshirou thinks.

"Rukia, Madarame will be fine he's been in worse situations than just being beat up by a girl" he reassures her patting her shoulder gently hoping to cheer her up "You really think so" she asks sadly "I don't think I know" he says cockily getting a laugh out of Rukia at his words.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia smiles softly at the small white-haired Captain before standing once the trash had been picked up bowing to him she prepares to head back towards Squad 13 when Hitsugaya stops her "Good luck tomorrow" he says mysteriously before flash-stepping away.

"What's that supposed to mean" she asks in confusion staring after Captain Hitsugaya 'Talk about cryptic words' she shrugs before continuing on her way only to ram right into Kyoraku "How did lunch go with little Toshirou" he teases and she blushes beet red "Captain" she shouts hiding her face in her hands again remembering what he had done earlier.

"Awe are you still embarrassed about earlier" her ruffles her hair grinning "That was uncalled for" she pouts before realizing what she was doing huffing she crosses her arms "Ah but it also got you lunch with Toshirou" Kyoraku laughs reaching out to play with her hair again.

"Ahh don't do that" she whines swatting his hands away gently not wanting to get in trouble for hitting a Captain "Come on Rukia put a little more effort into it if you want me to stop" Shunsui laughs again preparing to mess her hair up further only to find her half way down the street.

"That's the spirit Rukia" he grins waving her as she disappears around the corner 'Geez it's like everyone feels the need to pick on me' she scowls in her thoughts so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize that someone was headed straight for her until she rams right into the person.

Looking down she sighs when she finds its Ikkaku Madarame 'Maybe I could try being nicer' she thinks cringing at the thought but pulling her self up she holds out her hand "Here I'll help you up" she tenses when he just lays there "Madarame" she whisper shouts scowling at his action.

Sighing he takes the girls hand and allows her to pull him up "Thanks Kuchiki" he stops upon realizing that it was Rukia who had helped him "So decided that you want me after all" he grins arrogantly "No but I've decided that I could be a little nicer" she shrugs still feeling the urge to slap him unconscious once again.

Looking at her in surprise he grins "You're warming up to me aren't you" he asks "As I just told you I've decided to be nicer it doesn't mean that I want you anymore than I did yesterday I still don't like you" she huffs out while walking away from him and he follows her.

'Maybe we should start out as friends' Ikkaku thinks to himself before stopping in his tracks "You want to hang out sometime" he calls out to her and Rukia stops and looks at him in confusion "I'm not going to be your wo.." she trails off when he shakes his head "I mean as friends" he supplies.

"When I have time" she responds and he nods in understanding turning around and heading back to Squad 9 to meet up with Shuhei while Rukia continues walking back to Squad 13 only to find a other Squads there as well "Huh what's going on" Rukia asks Hanataro as she spots him among the crowd.

"Oh Rukia" he bows to her and she shakes her head "Right um they are pulling people from each Squad to go on the big mission tomorrow they already have a list of names for each squad as well so we are just waiting for who's going tomorrow" Hanataro explains to Rukia meekly.

"I see" Rukia whispers pushing to the front pulling Hanataro along by the arm so that he didn't get lost in the sea of people "Ah Rukia there you I was just getting ready to have a search party sent out for you" Ukitake greets pulling her to stand in front of him and in between Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"Rukia Kuchiki I select you to go on the mission tomorrow" Yamamoto murmurs and gasps ring threw the crowd at the selection "Me Head-Captain sir" Rukia gulps nervously "Yes" he nods and turns away "My selections are complete everyone who has been selected prepare for tomorrow" Yamamoto's voice rings out.

With the message sinking into everyone's thoughts Yamamoto turns and heads back to his own Squad "Congratulations Rukia" Hanataro bows to her again before waving and heading back with his own Squad "You should prepare for tomorrow" Ukitake ushers Rukia towards the Kuchiki mansion.

"But sure I don't even know what the mission is about" Rukia stops and turns "The details will be handed out to each member of mission tomorrow now go home and prepare" Ukitake orders his subordinate kindly with a smile "Of course Captain" Rukia nods doing as she was told.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rukia your going to be late" Byakuya ushers his sisters through the house towards Squad 1 for the mission debriefing "I know brother" she huffs but smiles feeling for once wanted in the Kuchiki family "Then get going" he waves her away turning and heading towards Squad 6 as they pass it.

'Damn Brother is right I'm going to be late' Rukia curses in her thoughts now flash-stepping as much as possible after 20 minutes she makes it to Squad 1 barracks with a few minutes to spare "That was close" she wipes the sweat from her forehead composing her self before entering.

Once in she's lead to the Head-Captain's office along with a few other's who were nearly late one of them being Ikkaku "Hey Kuchiki" he greets her before turning back to Yumichika who had also been selected for the mission entering the large room who was filled with other squad members.

"Now that everyone who has been selected has gathered I will start giving out the mission details" Yamamoto speaks up from the front of the gathering "This mission is very important and I'm sure everyone here will take this mission very seriously" Yamamoto starts off.

"Now lately we have been receiving disturbing reports about hollows not just any these hollows can disappear and reappear at will hide their reiatsu and are very fast we need to find and eliminate all" Yamamoto explains "Which is why each of you selected will have a squad" he finishes.

Everyone waits as he calls out the different squads until Rukia perks up upon hearing her name called "Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai and Hanataro Yamada will be a squad" Yamamoto calls out and Rukia sighs at having familiar people with her.

"Now that everyone has their details you are all dismissed" Yamamoto slams his staff on the ground and Rukia walks towards the rest of her small squad that had already gathered before following along behind them to the senkaimon "You ready Rukia" Rangiku grins excitedly.

"This is no time to be messing around Matsumoto" Shuhei taps her head lightly before turning away from her while Rangiku pouts "Aww your so mean Shuhei" when she doesn't receive any reaction she huffs and turns away from him as well "Fine" Rangiku pouts before growing slightly more serious.

Turning towards the gate Rukia takes a deep breath before running through the cave-like tunnel following the black butterfly of hell to their destination Karakura town leaping out of the gate she lands with a soft thud instantly spreading out her senses to get a feel for the surrounding area.

"Do you feel anything Rukia" Hanataro asks bursting of the gate panting followed by Rangiku and Shuhei "Nothing at the moment it almost seems to quiet" Rukia whispers slightly holding her breath when nothing happens she releases it slowly heading off in another direction scouting.

'When Head-Captain Yamamoto said that they could hide their reiatsu and are super fast he meant it' Rukia scowls in her thoughts flash-stepping in the direction she had felt a hollow in but by the time she makes it to that spot the presence had faded and hidden unable to get a feel for it she growls in frustration.

"Calm down Kuchiki I'm sure the other squads are having just as much trouble" Shuhei tells her calmly also feeling a little frustrated but not showing it as his emotions were hidden behind a stoic mask "I know Lieutenant Shuhei" Rukia huffs running her hand through her hair and sighing.

'Aww that's cute Rukia's picked up on Captain Hitsugaya's habit of running his hand through his hair and sighing' Rangiku squeals internally not wanting to alert the others of her very unserious thoughts "So what do we do know" Hanataro asks from her side shaking slightly.

-Soul Society-

Sighing Toshirou stands from his desk and decides to take a walk around Soul Society to take his mind off of things 'It's one thing for Rangiku to be gone and out on a mission' he thinks to himself before his thoughts turn to Rukia Kuchiki 'Why do I always do this to myself' he groans.

"Sounds like your worried" the deep voice of Zaraki speaks up from behind him and Toshirou turns in surprise 'Why didn't I feel him approaching was I that deep in thought that I was unable to' he thinks before scowling "No" he says simply not wanting to give Zaraki any kind of idea's.

"See I think you are especially about that Kuchiki girl" Zaraki grins when Toshirou frowns even further giving him the exact reaction he wanted "Why would I be I hardly know the girl" Toshirou points out all the while apologizing in his thoughts towards said person.

"Your worried that she'll get close to Ikkaku aren't you" Zaraki prods further this time full out smiling when anger sparks in the ice-colored eyes of the short Captain "Better take her quick when she gets back or she'll be lost to you forever" Zaraki grins walking away.

'DAMN HIM' Toshirou curses Zaraki in his thoughts for getting him worked up over Rukia stalking down the streets back towards his own squad scowling the entire way making others jump out of his way at seeing the dark expression planted across the short Captain's face.

-Back in Karakura Town-

"I say we find another squad and work with them" Shuhei suggests to the rest of the group at Hanataro's question "Unless one of you has a better idea" he asks when no one says anything he nods "Looks like it's settled then" Shuhei sighs searching for Ikkaku's and Yumichika's spiritual pressure.

After a moment he senses both but they are heading directly towards his group "Seems like we won't have to go looking after all one is heading straight for us" Shuhei shrugs standing still much to Rukia's disbelief she also senses Ikkaku and Yumichika but something else following behind them.

'What is that I'm sensing' she furrows her eyebrows in concentration when both males are nearly upon them she breaks out of her concentration pulling Sode no Shirayuki from her sheath and calling out the first dance "Dance Sode no Shirayuki Some no Mai Tsukishiro" instantly encasing the hollow within ice.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the destruction of the hollow Ikkaku and Yumichika stare at Rukia in amazement "That was nice Rukia" Yumichika compliments as she sheathes her sword "Was that one of them" she asks and both Ikkaku and Yumichika nod at her question.

"That thing was fast we couldn't kill it so when we started retreating it followed us and you know the rest" Yumichika shrugs where the ice was still standing after a moment it falls apart into millions of little shards "Well that's one down who knows how many more to go" Ikkaku laughs.

"Hey Kuchiki how did you that it was there when I couldn't sense it all" Shuhei asks and she blushes "Well it was the one I was following a little while ago but then I lost all sense of it and it was strange it was partially hidden but not completely" Rukia rambles out before blushing in embarrassment.

"Where's the rest of your group" she asks hoping to take the attention away from herself "Oh that well we split up they didn't want to work with us" Ikkaku frowns before grinning "So looks like we get to work together Rukia" he laughs at the frustration that settles in her eyes.

"Really your choosing now of all times to mess around Madarame" she huffs out before turning away from him right as he's about to apologize Rukia gasps and takes off in another direction making the group follow her 'What is this feeling' Rukia gasps upon realizing what it is.

"Menos Grande" she calls out behind her before flash-stepping towards the three Menos who were wreaking havoc on the town drawing her sword once more she slices one in half before they realize she's there turning to the next one who's preparing to unleash a ceros.

"Oh no you don't" Ikkaku grins jumping forward with his Houzukimaru in shikai form slicing through the second Menos before the ceros could be unleashed and both Rukia and Ikkaku take down the 3rd Menos together "Not bad Kuchiki" he grins as they both sheathe their swords.

"Wow you two are a great team" Yumichika smiles at the two causing Rukia to get flustered and flash-step away towards Rangiku "Ahaha" Yumichika laughs at the scowling girl before standing next to Ikkaku "Do you feel anything else Rukia" Shuhei asks once everyone calms down.

"Give me a minute" Rukia says concentrating once more after several moments she opens her eyes and nods "Three in that direction, two in that direction and eight in that direction" she points in each direction "I say we go towards the direction that has the most hollows" Rangiku points out.

"What she says is logically perhaps by the time we reach the area there will be more" Shuhei says before gesturing to Rukia to lead the way "Lead the way since you're the only one who seems able to sense them" Shuhei grins while Rukia scowls at the mocking tone before flash-stepping forward.

After a moment she pauses and jumps back barely missing the sword that had been thrown at her "What do we have here a pretty little soul reaper" a high pitched voice calls out from above and Rukia looks up only to find a small purple haired girl with a broken hollow mask on her face.

'Shit arrancars' everyone curses "GO ON GUYS JUST KEEP HEADING IN THAT DIRECTION I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU" Rukia yells dodging another attack from the arrancar girl "Kuchiki you better be alright then and catch up soon" Ikkaku yells back to her leading the rest in the direction they had been headed.

"Aw how cute wanting to save your friends" the female arrancar mocks calling her sword back to her side "I don't have time to play with you" Rukia snarls drawing Sode no Shirayuki for the 3rd time that day "That's to bad" the female jumps forward swinging her sword wildly.

Dodging and ducking at the same time Rukia shoves her sword forward locking it with the arrancars sword creating sparks "Oooh so feisty" the other female mocks jumping back and charging forward again "I don't think so" Rukia huffs out calling out the first dance again.

Encasing the arrancars arm in ice Rukia breathes out feeling sweat drip from her forehead "Aww already getting tired" the arrancar laughs breaking the ice easily diving towards Rukia and slicing her arm "Damn it" Rukia curses feeling the blood drip down towards the ground below.

"I've rendered your arm useless little soul reaper" the arrancar female snarls charging forward once more prepared to end it but at the last moment Rukia dives to the side dodging the attack by just a few seconds "So you still have some fight in you" the female laughs "Not for long" she mocks.

Breathing heavily Rukia decides that the only way to destroy the arrancar was to let her defenses fall and leave her body open for attack so that she could use the kidou spell 'Let's see how you like this' she snarls in her thoughts holding out her hand much to the confusion of the female.

"If you think that's going to work your wrong" the arrancar mocks holding her sword forward and charging forward aiming for the soul reapers heart beginning her chant Rukia chants softly "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light divide this into six" before calling out the number of the spell.

"Bakudou number 61 Rikujokuro" stopping the arrancar in mid-step as the light encases her trapping her in rods of light "Dance Sode no Shirayuki Tsugi no Mai Hakuren" Rukia calls out the 2nd dance encasing the arrancar in snow before charging forward and slicing through the girl.

"Curse you bitch" the arrancar snarls out before dissolving into particles sheathing her sword and breathing heavily Rukia grins before heading towards the others wanting this day and mission to come to an end unaware of the blue eyes following her every move 'So little Kuchiki has grown stronger' Gin thinks to himself before heading back to Hueco Mundo.

Reaching the others was a bit of a chore as everyone was spread out and missing their opponents nearly taking others down with the attacks rolling her eyes at the disorganization Rukia jumps forwards slicing through a hollow that was trying to eat Hanataro.

"Rukia" he lunges for her but stops when she turns in place and swings her sword blocking the attack of another hollow "Go help anyone who's injured" she tells him before focusing on her opponent after a moment she growls in frustration "This is pointless" she growls.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki Some no Mai Tsukishiro" she calls out flash-stepping forward and trapping as many of the hollow as she can in her ice letting the towers of ice crumble before calling out the dance again 'There that takes care of that' she thinks feeling the strain of using her spiritual pressure.

'No I can handle this' she fights back the blackness jumping towards another hollow and slicing through it with ease preparing to dodge another she stumbles and is sliced across the back with the hollows claws "Mmmm a tasty meal" the hollow grins and Rukia falls unconscious.

The last thing she hears is her name "RUUKKKIIIIIAAAAAAA" slicing through the hollows to get to the girl Ikkaku is prepared to call out his bankai only to stop upon realizing Rangiku was already at Rukia's side "She's alright" Rangiku calls out to the others and everyone sighs in relief.

Slicing through the last hollow Ikkaku volunteers to take her back to Soul Society and to Captain Unohana handing Rukia over to Ikkaku he takes of towards the gates running through the tunnel for the 2nd time he pants feeling exhausted "Help Rukia Kuchiki is injured" he yells running through Soul Society alerting others.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is going on" Toshirou curses hearing the shouts out side the 10th division "Sir Ikkaku Madarame just ran passed here with Rukia Kuchiki in his arms he was shouting that she's hurt and in need of medical assistance" a normal squad member informs him when he asks.

'She's hurt' he thinks before taking off in the direction of Squad 4 "What happened" he storms up to Ikkaku right as Captain Unohana takes Rukia into a room "She was covering our asses Captain Hitsugaya" Ikkaku explains sighing sliding down a wall closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Damn it" Toshirou curses punching a wall "Hey why do you care anyway Captain Hitsugaya" Ikkaku suddenly asks and Hitsugaya turns in slight embarrassment "Oh I see you like her don't you" Ikkaku grins but doesn't say anything else much to Toshirou's relief.

"I'm not going to fight over Rukia it's her choice to be with who ever she wants to be with" Toshirou turns to Ikkaku with a serious expression "Your right she'd never be with me anyway" Ikkaku admits "Just because she won't be with you doesn't mean you can't be friends" Renji pops up from behind Captain Hitsugaya.

"I know that already Renji but will she really accept me as a friend" Ikkaku asks staring at the door which blocked him from seeing how Rukia was doing just then Captain Unohana exits the room "She's fine" she smiles and Renji jumps forward first not letting the others in.

"Sorry but I'm one of her best friends" and with that he shuts the door much to Captain Hitsugaya's annoyance "Hey Rukia how are you doing" Renji asks "I'm fine just a bit sore nothing to bad" Rukia explains sarcastically pouting slightly as she sits on the bed in a plain white yukata.

"How long do you have to stay here" Renji teases her lightly which causes Rukia to frown even further "A couple of days" she whines childishly much to Renji's amusement "Well you have a couple of visitors that I'm sure would love to stay with you" Renji grins out before opening the door and letting the two in.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Ikkaku" Rukia gasps out upon seeing the two before remembering "Oh that's right Thanks Ikkaku for bringing me here" Rukia smiles softly at Ikkaku and he waves it off "It was nothing" he says before bowing out leaving only Captain Hitsugaya alone with Rukia.

'Will she really go to Ikkaku' Toshirou thinks seeing the interaction between the two "Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia's soft voice calls out to him breaking him from his thoughts "What happened" he rattles off instantly "Oh well I used a bit to much energy and got scratched by a hollow" Rukia explains flippantly.

"Damn it Kuchiki that's just reckless" Toshirou curses storming up to the girl and gripping her hand much to Rukia's shock "I'm just beginning to see you as a friend I don't want to lose you" he admits suddenly before turning away in embarrassment causing Rukia to giggle as Toshirou flushes red.

"You didn't really want her did you Ikkaku" Renji prods the bald-headed man "At first it was just the thrill of having something I couldn't have but then" Ikkaku trails off "But then she asked if we could be friends and now I don't know anymore" Ikkaku finishes shrugging sullenly.

"Ikkaku do you like her as a friend or more" Renji asks "I'm not sure" Ikkaku shrugs once more "Well if you decide you like her more than a friend good luck" Renji pats Ikkaku on the back before taking off towards Squad 6 to inform his Captain of their return and Rukia's condition.

"Captain Hitsugaya you don't have to worry I'm stronger than I look" Rukia holds out her hands to assure Toshirou that she was telling the truth "Then why are you in here sitting on that bed hurt" Toshirou turns back around "Because if that arrancar hadn't of been there I wouldn't have been hurt" she huffs out.

"Wait arrancar" Toshirou pauses in thought "Why was there an arrancar there" he asks Rukia and she shrugs "I have no idea but she wasn't as tough as some others that we have faced in the past" she points out remembering the fight vividly "Was there anything else odd happening" Hitsugaya asks.

"I don't know she said something but it was under her breath so I didn't quite catch what it was" Rukia explains "Oh yeah" she suddenly jerks up remembering "When I returned back from finishing off the arrancar it was like chaos had reigned there were hollows everywhere much more than I had sensed just moments before" Rukia explains.

"Hmm that is really odd" Toshirou hums to himself before turning and exiting the room with a small get well to Rukia 'Geez boys are so weird' Rukia thinks to herself before yawning 'I guess I should get some rest' she thinks laying down and instantly falling asleep thanks to the medicine.

"How's Rukia feeling Captain" Rangiku runs up to Toshirou once he's outside of Squad 4 "She's alright though she should be asleep by now thanks to the medicine she was given for the pain" Toshirou shrugs turning towards Squad 1 and flash-stepping in that direction to alert the Head-Captain what he had found out from Rukia.

"This is Toshirou Hitsugaya requesting an audience with the Head-Captain" Toshirou calls out to a squad member who instantly runs inside to gain the required admittance after a few moments the Lieutenant of Squad 1 comes out to usher Toshirou into the Head-Captain's office.

"What is that you wish to tell me Toshirou Hitsugaya" Yamamoto asks in a deep gravely voice and Toshirou stands up straight after bowing "Rukia Kuchiki encountered an arrancar but not only that there were more hollows than there should have been" Toshirou explains.

"I see that is cause for alarm" Yamamoto sighs "Is that all" he asks and Toshirou nods "Yes sir" before dismissing himself from the Head-Captain's office "SHIROU" a girly voice yells out to him and Toshirou barely dodges the incoming attack from one of his friends.

"Momo how many times do I have to tell you it's Captain Hitsugaya" he sighs staring at the pouting face of Momo Hinamori Lieutenant of Squad 5 "When you become taller than me I'll stop calling you Little Shirou" she retaliates much to the amusement of Shuhei Hisagi.

"That's enough Lieutenant Hinamori we need to get back to work" Shuhei reaches over and grasps the girls arm lightly before dragging her away causing Toshirou to let out a little laugh at the indignant expression on his childhood friends face 'Sorry Momo' he laughs softly to himself.

Heading back to his own Squad he runs into no one else along the way 'Hmm seems way to quiet' he thinks feeling suddenly on edge as he creeps through the halls of Squad 10 on his way to his office pausing when a creak sounds he looks around cautiously but when no other sound meets his ears he continues on.

-Hueco Mundo-

"Aizen" Ichimaru Gin greets the brown-haired brown-eyed man "Where have you been Gin" Aizen asks staring at the fox-like man from the corner of his eye "The world of the living" Gin shrugs nonchalantly much to Aizen's amusement "Did something happen" Aizen asks narrowing his eyes.

"The little Kuchiki Rukia has regained her Soul Reaper powers and seems stronger than before" Gin lick his lips at the thought of getting his hands on the little woman that had defied him at every turn "She's an interesting creature isn't she Gin" Aizen remembers how tough she had acted in front him.

"Yes" Gin whispers softly in the large room admitting only to Aizen and himself of his fascination of Rukia Kuchiki "Perhaps someday you'll have her as you wish" Aizen breathes out feeling the approaching reiatsu of Ulquiorra Schiffer his 4th Espada and falls silent as Ulquiorra pauses outside the door.

"Lord Aizen" his emotionless voice calls out from the other side silently asking permission to enter the room "Come in Ulquiorra" Aizen lets the Espada in and Ulquiorra bows low before Ulquiorra even speaks Aizen sighs "What has Nnoitra done now" Aizen asks staring at Ulquiorra with a piercing stare.

"Well it's really him and Szayel but they have gotten rid of Neliel and she has completely disappeared no one can find her" Ulquiorra explains and Aizen sighs "I will think of a fitting punishment for them but until then leave" Aizen commands and Ulquiorra instantly leaves the room as swiftly has he had come.


	7. Chapter 7

-A few days later-

"Ah I'm finally out of that dreadful bed" Rukia stretches feeling her back crack she sighs in content "Well good morning Rukia" Kyoraku's voice comes from behind her and she turns in surprise "Good morning Captain Kyoraku" she bows politely only to have her hair ruffled by said person.

"Captain" she squeaks in embarrassment backing away from his hand laughing Kyoraku waves and disappears with a single flash-step 'Why do the Captains all pick on me' Rukia pouts in her thoughts walking along towards her squad to report in to Captain Ukitake.

Halfway to Squad 13 she runs into Kenpachi "Good morning Captain Zaraki" Rukia calls out to him and he pauses in step before swinging around with a grin on his face gripping her to him suddenly and appearing in front of Squad 10 "Ahh Captain" Rukia squeals out blushing deeply.

Blocking her path so she couldn't escape Kenpachi points towards Squad 10's building "Lieutenant Swap" is all he says "But I'm not a lieutenant Sir" Rukia tries to explain but Captain Zaraki wouldn't have any of it completely standing in her way now "Your close enough" Kenpachi answers gruffly.

Sighing Rukia gives in and turns towards Squad 10 and walks into the building heading straight for Captain Hitsugaya's office "Excuse me" she calls out politely knocking on his office door "Come in Rukia" Toshirou's voice calls back to her and she gently slides the door open.

"I take it Kenpachi kidnapped you to" Toshirou sighs upon seeing the confusion in Rukia's eyes "Yes" she answers shyly unsure of what to really do "Well don't just stand there Rukia come in I don't bite" Toshirou teases causing Rukia to blush mildly but shuffle into the room sliding the door shut with a soft thump.

"Sit" Toshirou orders pointing to a seat next to him and she does so "I'm aware that your not a lieutenant but you can still help out" he explains handing her a stack of papers and a stamp with Squad 10's insignia on it "Just press that stamp on the line" Toshirou shrugs seeing no other way to explain it.

"That sounds easy enough" Rukia breathes in relief before stamping the first paper placing it neatly on the desk before grabbing another and doing the same after an hour had passed Rukia sets the stamp down rubbing her cramping wrist "Not use to paperwork are you Rukia" Toshirou asks already knowing what the problem was.

"Here" he holds out his hand and Rukia in confusion places her hand in his a moment later a soft pop greets her ears and her wrist feels much better "Oh thank you Captain Hitsugaya" she thanks him testing her wrist out to find it no longer cramping and picks up the stamp once again.

"It's nothing I use to get cramps all the time when I was first assigned as Captain" Toshirou shrugs blushing lightly at the thought of being able to do something for the person he liked being as oblivious as she is Rukia thinks nothing of the red cheeks and instead asks if he has a fever.

"No" he responds quickly catching himself he repeats "No it's just a little hot in here" he explains thanking the gods Rukia was a bit naïve standing and opening the window to let some cool air blow into the office instantly cooling his flushed face and causing Rukia to sigh softly at the breeze.

Sitting down once more they continue working on the large stacks of documents and finally when the sun is going down they finish off the last stack "Wow I can't believe we got all that done in one day" Rukia yawns out feeling exhaustion creep up on her from a long day of sitting.

"I'm surprised to usually I have to yell at Matsumoto and even then I end up doing all the paperwork myself" Toshirou scowls "Well if you find yourself in need of any help just ask me" Rukia murmurs softly bowing her head and blushing deeply "I might take you up on that offer sometime" Toshirou smiles softly at Rukia.

"Well I suppose I ought to get home Brother won't be to pleased if I'm late" Rukia sighs feeling upset that her time with Captain Hitsugaya was coming to an end right as she's closing the door to his office Toshirou calls out to her "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch" he tells her.

"Alright" she agrees nearly skipping out of the building in a lot better mood now that she would be seeing him tomorrow for lunch closing her eyes she doesn't see Captain Zaraki and she rams right into him "I'm sorry" she wheezes out as Zaraki catches her and winds his arms around her petite body to keep her from falling.

"Should be more careful little Kuchiki" he murmurs releasing her and setting her on her feet steadily before walking away once he's out of sight Rukia throws her hands up in exasperation "Oooh" she growls out stomping her foot "Why do all Captain's pick on me" she huffs loudly unaware of her audience.

"Evening Kuchiki" Shuhei barely gets out before falling into a fit of laughter "What may I ask is so funny Lieutenant Shuhei" Rukia growls out "You should have seen your face when you stomped your foot" he laughs feeling slightly embarrassed Rukia let's out a laugh of her own.

"I suppose I did look funny" she admits sheepishly calming down significantly at Rukia's admittance Shuhei waves to the girl and flash-steps away 'Hmm seems like little Rukia's growing up' he smiles to himself heading back to his squad hoping that nothing would be out of order.

'What was that all about' Rukia thinks to herself walking toward the Kuchiki Mansion only to stop halfway there by Byakuya himself "Brother I was just on my way" she tries to get out but he holds up a hand "I have a meeting" he says before continuing on his way giving Rukia a pat on the head.

"Ok good luck Brother" she calls back to him but receives no answer as usual 'At least he's acknowledging me more than he used to' she thinks to herself stepping into the house only to be swarmed by the maids fighting with herself not to snap at them Rukia calmly asks them to step aside so that she could go to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

-The next Day-

'Geez my hands are aching from all that paperwork' Rukia groans upon waking up "Lady Rukia is everything alright" a maid calls out to her from beyond her door "I'm fine" she calls back before sighing and deciding that it was time to get up and get dressed and go to her squad.

Rubbing her wrists as she steps out of the Kuchiki mansion she is surprised to see Ikkaku standing there with a frown on his normally grinning face "Morning Kuchiki" he greets still frowning slightly "Good morning" Rukia greets back before asking if he was alright and he nods.

"Yeah just glad to see ya up and out of that bed" he replies before flash-stepping away 'Oh so he just wanted to make sure I was really doing alright' Rukia thinks to herself walking slowly instead of flash-stepping towards Squad 13 along the way she runs into Yumichika.

"Good morning Rukia" he greets with a smile "Have you seen Ikkaku this morning" he asks "Yes he just went that way" she points in the direction he had flash-stepped and Yumichika immediately waves and heads towards that direction with a small "See you around" over his shoulder.

'Guys are so weird' Rukia snorts to herself quietly before finally reaching Captain Ukitake's office "Good morning Captain" she greets bowing her head once inside the office "Oh Rukia do you think you could deliver some paperwork to the other divisions for me" Ukitake asks once she sets his tea down.

"Sure but where are Kiyone and Sentarou this morning" Rukia asks in confusion shaking his head at his two co-first seats "They are a bit hung-over" Ukitake points towards the back where two simultaneous groans could be heard "I see" Rukia giggles quietly to herself before straightening and becoming serious.

"I'll take the paperwork now if that's alright Captain" Rukia bows her head again once she has the stack of documents in her arms as she exits the office seeing the first pile which has the Squad 12 insignia on it she heads there first with a nervous smile on her face.

"Here Captain Kurotsuchi" she holds out the small pile of documents to the Squad 12 Captain shaking slightly once he's taken them he grunts dismissing her and she practically sprints out of Squad 12's barracks breathing a sigh of relief 'And I thought Captain Zaraki was scary' she thinks to herself.

Straightening once more she goes around distributing the rest of the documents to the other Squads for the rest of the morning trudging her way back to Squad 13 to report in but is stopped by Captain Hitsugaya "Afternoon Kuchiki" he greets taking in her ruffled appearance.

"Looks like you've had quite the day" he chuckles causing Rukia to huff "Yeah I had to go into Squad 12 and deliver some documents" she rambles off explaining her day and going through different emotions about what happened and this and that all the while Toshirou is laughing silently in his thoughts.

'Oh gods the poor girl' he snickers to himself before smiling softly "Come on now I'll walk you back to Squad 13 and then we can have lunch together" he offers and Rukia instantly brightens feeling excitement at the thought of being able to have lunch with Captain Hitsugaya again.

Taking her by the hand seeing as she was obviously distracted Toshirou drags Rukia out of her thoughts pulling her in the direction of Squad 13 'Oh he's holding my hand' Rukia thinks distracted once more by the warm hand of Captain Hitsugaya "Um Captain" she calls out shyly.

"You know Rukia you can call me Toshirou when we are alone" he whispers hoping that she would say his first name now that he had given her permission to "I couldn't possibly" she stutters out blushing a deep red at the thought of calling Captain Hitsugaya by his first name.

"You have my permission to do so" he responds roughly swallowing thickly Rukia stutters nervously once more "T...Toshirou" she whispers shyly blushing a deeper red than before and causing said man to grin at the nervous stuttering of his name nodding decisively he decided that he likes the way she says his name.

"Much better but next time try saying it with out stuttering" Toshirou grins back at the girl he was still dragging by the hand and Rukia nods releasing the breath that she had been holding when she had whispered Toshirou's name "I'll try" she smiles shyly at him and nearly rams into him when he stops.

"Here run in and tell Ukitake that you've finished delivering the documents to the other Squads and then I'll take you to that new restaurant again my treat today" Toshirou points towards the Captain's quarters and Rukia sprints away giggling to herself once more.

"Captain I've finished delivering the documents and now I'll be heading off for lunch" Rukia rushes out bowing low in front of Captain Ukitake "Of course Rukia" he responds kindly with a knowing smile shutting the shoji door calmly she practically runs back to Toshirou with excitement.

"Are you ready Rukia" Toshirou asks once she returns resisting grabbing her hand and holding it in his own again "Yes I'm ready Ca...Toshirou" she stops herself and utters his name instead 'This is gonna take some time getting used to' Rukia sighs softly to herself hoping that she wouldn't embarrass herself.

Leading her through the shopping district Toshirou stops in front of the new restaurant that they had visited a week ago together opening the door for Rukia he grins "After you Rukia" Toshirou snickers seeing red bloom across her face at his gentlemanly like gesture.

'If just opening a door for her makes her blush I wonder what other things make her blush' he thinks before following in after her letting the door shut with a soft bang steering her in the direction he had already reserved Toshirou seats Rukia first before sitting down across from her.

"So Rukia how are you today" he starts out slowly catching her rubbing her wrists slightly "Oh I'm alright" she gives a little jump having been startled out of her thoughts "Are you sure you're wrists don't hurt do they" Toshirou asks nonchalantly and she blushes.

"They are a bit sore but nothing I can't handle" Rukia smiles softly placing her hands in her lap neatly right as a waiter come over to take their orders "And what can I get you" the female waiter walks right up to Toshirou completely ignoring Rukia's presence at the table.

Seeing the other woman flirt with Toshirou Rukia huffs slightly "Excuse me" she calls out to the woman drawing her attention scowling at the little brat that had dared interrupt her the woman asks again "What can I get you two" she reiterates her words with disdain feeling that Rukia was undeserving of the attention placed on her by the handsome male.

"I'll just take an iced tea with a bowl of spicy soba noodles" Rukia glares at the woman who immediately turns back to Toshirou huffing at the audacity of the woman Rukia scowls at her back glaring daggers in her head wishing that she could draw Sode no Shirayuki on her.

"I will just have the same as her" Toshirou completely ignoring the woman's blatant flirting focuses his complete attention on Rukia who was pouting cutely 'Aww that's so adorable' he thinks to himself the woman appalled at being ignored stalks away to get their orders.

Placing the orders she gets the two iced tea's and stomping back to their table places the tray on the table with a clank knocking over the two glasses and spilling on Rukia "Ah" Rukia gives a cry jumping up upon feeling the cold tea seep through her Soul reaper robes.

Glaring at the woman Toshirou stands right as the manager of the restaurant comes over to the table as well "What is going on here" the manager speaks before Toshirou can "I'm sorry it was an accident" the woman tries to redeem herself "I'll be talking to you later" the manager shakes his head.

"Are you alright miss I'm sorry about her atrocious attitude here let me get you cleaned up" the manager responds politely leading her to the bathroom "Here's a change of clothes if you'd like" he places the clothes down and leaves Rukia to change in peace 'Why does this sort of stuff always happen to me' Rukia sighs.

Unfolding the clothes Rukia blushes at seeing the dress putting it on she takes a deep breath before exiting the bathroom nervously "Toshirou" she calls out to him and he turns to her before blinking "You look pretty" Toshirou compliments with a blush of his own blooming lightly across his face.

Seeing the young woman sit back down at the table the manager brings over two more iced tea's "These are on the house" he shrugs setting them down gently right as another waiter a male this time brings over the two bowls of spicy soba noodles that had been ordered by the both of them.

Blowing on the noodles Rukia sighs in content "I still say these are the best noodles in all of Soul Society" she laughs softly at Toshirou's comment as she was thinking along the same lines as he was "I agree" she responds before taking another bite soon enough the iced tea and noodles are finished and they are leaving the restaurant.

"Thanks Toshirou" Rukia thanks him saying his first name easier than before "It was nothing" he shrugs leading her back towards Squad 13 "I won't be able to meet you for lunch tomorrow Rukia" he tells her and she slumps her shoulders "I'll be in a meeting all afternoon" Toshirou explains to the dejected girl.

"But maybe we can have dinner instead" he asks getting it all out in one breath 'Who knew asking someone out to dinner would be so hard' he chuckles in his thoughts "I'd love to" Rukia blurts out instantaneously before covering her mouth in shock at basically yelling out her thoughts.

Laughing at Rukia's expression Toshirou decides to tease her a little bit "That's a good look for you Kuchiki" he reaches over and ruffles her hair like he had seen Kyoraku doing at times to get the girl riled up "Hey" she huffs swatting his hands away playfully knowing that he was teasing her.

"Anyways see you tomorrow for dinner" Toshirou laughs out flash-stepping back to Squad 10 stepping into his office he sighs feeling his good mood wear off upon seeing Matsumoto passed out on the couch snoring loudly obviously drunk again "MATSUMOTO" he yells.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day while Toshirou was in the meeting that afternoon Rukia was wandering around the Seireitei lost in thought she had figured out something last night when she had layed down to go to sleep 'Do I really like Toshirou or is it something else' she thought stopping in front of the oak tree unaware that Ikkaku had spotted her and was following her.

'What on earth is she doing' Ikkaku furrows his brows in concern as she continues wandering aimlessly after a few moments he was about to continue following her when he felt the massive reiatsu of Captain Zaraki ahead so instead he opens his mouth to call out to her but is too late as she slams into the huge man.

"Ah I'm sorry Captain Zaraki" Rukia apologizes bowing low as he once again sets her on her feet after steadying her "I believe this is the 2nd time in 2 days that you have done this maybe you should start being more aware of your surroundings little Kuchiki" Kenpachi says gruffly patting her head roughly and ushering her on her way as he spots Ikkaku.

Stumbling slightly under the weight of Kenpachi's hand she rushes off the minute she could angry at herself for being such a ditz 'How could Toshirou like someone like me' Rukia slows now trudging along as her thoughts once again consume her 'Maybe he doesn't and is just pitying me' she thinks her shoulder slumping further at the thought.

'I know maybe I'll look for' here her thoughts abruptly stop as Ikkaku appears before her "Ah Ikkaku I need your help" Rukia blurts out suddenly before turning red in the face in embarassment when Ikkaku looks at her and busts out laughing "Alright Kuckiki what is it that you need my help for" he asks curiously.

"How can you tell if you like someone genuinely or if the person you like, likes you back" she again blurts out before falling silent and staring at him eagerly "Is this about Captain Hitsugaya" Ikkaku asks his assumption proves to be correct when she blushes a deeper red than before and nods in confusion.

"Ok Kuchiki how do you feel about the Captain" he asks when she doesn't say anything else "I don't know my heart races whenever I'm near him and I feel warm when he holds my hand also I feel really happy when he says my name or holds open doors and takes me to lunch with him" she ticks off her fingers before looking at Ikkaku once again.

"Well Kuchiki that's all signs that you like him so good for you now as for Captain Hitsugaya liking you I wouldn't worry to much because he does" he sighs out feeling defeated all of a sudden his eyes widen in surprise 'All of that which she just said points out exactly how I feel about her' Ikkaku thinks but wisely keeps his mouth shut about his new found feelings.

"Thank you Ikkaku" Rukia waves happier now and skips off eagerly waiting for it to be dinner time leaving Ikkaku alone with his traitorous thoughts 'Damn when did I start genuinely liking Rukia Kuchiki' he asks himself as he starts walking back to his quarters this time it was him lost in his thoughts and unaware of his surroundings.

Later that day after the Captain's Meeting and the introductions of the new Vice-Captain Toshirou went in search of Rukia and found her staring into a koi pond on the edge of the Seireitei and he silently edged closer hearing her mumble to herself "The question is do I tell him or not" he heard her say.

"Tell him what" Toshirou speaks up and Rukia jumps a foot in the air "Toshirou" she squeaks in embarassment covering her face with her hands and looking at him between her fingers a blush whipping across her cheeks "Oh it's nothing" she waves her hands smiling nervously as she backs up and before he could warn her falls into the koi pond getting soaked.

"Rukia are you alright" he chuckles at the dripping wet female while she scowls at him good-naturedly "I'm fine it just seems I'm rather clutzy today" she sighs out accepting his hand allowing Toshirou to pull her out of the pond "Well if you'd like to go change you can and then we can head off for dinner like I promised" he stares at her heatedly causing her to squeak again and rush off in a hurry.

Preparing to go after her Toshirou is stopped by Ikkaku "Captain Hitsugaya do you genuinely like Kuchiki" Ikkaku asks wanting to know desperately "I'm not sure but I do know that I could grow to love her like she probably deserves" he explains causing Ikkaku to bark out a laugh "Oh yeah well we'll see who she likes more in the end" Ikkaku says before heading off.

"What on earth is up with Madarame" Toshirou scowls his nose scrunching up in irritation 'Why that bastard he just freaking challenged us for Rukia's affections' he rages in his thoughts when Rukia reappears and Toshirou calms down not wanting her to see him so upset and then having to awkwardly explain why.

"Are you ready for dinner I've already made reservations all we have to do is show up" he smiles at her causing her to blush again before holding out his arm for her to take which Rukia does so her violet eyes sparkling in adoration as he leads her to the restaurant he had chosen for them to have dinner.

Upon arriving at the quant but still luxurious they are immediately seated while waiting for their waiter to come and take down their order Toshirou takes the time to subtly look over Rukia who looked rather pretty in the dark blue knee-length dress she had chosen to wear instead of her Soul Reaper robes that hide every little curve her body had.

What he didn't know was that Rukia was also nervously looking him over and she definitely liked what she saw all the way from the long-sleeved mint green shirt to the light blue pants of course she loved the style of his spikey white hair and ice-colored eyes they are broken out of their perusal of each other by their waiter clearing his throat and looking at the two in amusement.

"Rukia is it alright if I order for the both of us" Toshirou asks bravely taking her hand in his own seeing the interest in the other males eyes "Of course Toshirou" she gives a little laugh completely oblivious but none the less happy about getting to hold Toshirou's hand again as long as he kept holding her hand he could do anything he wanted to her.

At thought she turned a bright red drawing Toshirou's gaze curious gaze 'I wonder what she's thinking about' he sighs audibly hoping no wishing that it was him she was thinking about and not Ikkaku Madarame a few minutes later their food is being placed in front of them along with the white wine he had ordered, Toshirou waits for Rukia's reaction and she doesn't disappoint him in that regard.

"Wow this looks delicious and it smells heavenly" she inhales before swallowing the saliva that had gathered in her mouth at the smell of the food wafting into her nose "I'm glad you think so Rukia" Toshirou releases her hand to pour her a glass of the wine before smiling softly "I hope you enjoy the meal I got it with you in mind" he says pointedly causing her to once again blush.

Slowly Rukia lifts her fork and knife and carefully cuts a piece of the steak finding it easy as it was soft before lifting the fork to her mouth and putting the piece in chewing slowly before swallowing her eyes lighting up in delight "Oh my god that's the most delicous piece of meat I've ever eaten before" Rukia gushes cutting another piece and eating it quickly this time.

Chuckling at her eagerness Toshirou digs in to his own meal taking small sips of the wine everyone once in awhile until their plates were cleared and they were headed out of the restaurant bellies full but happy that their dinner had gone well and no accidents had happened like the last time they had eaten at a restaurant together.

"Well thanks for the wonderful meal Toshirou" Rukia laughs holding his arm again and allowing him to escort her home "I'm glad you had fun did I tell you that you look pretty tonight" Toshirou says suddenly causing her to trip over her feet startled "Ah no but thank you for telling me now and you, you look pre...nice to" she stutters out almost calling him pretty as well but changing her word at the last moment.

Pulling Rukia up by the hand and steadying her on her feet Toshirou's own face gains a blush at her stuttered out sentence he was much more elegant with his reply "Thank you Rukia and I'm hoping that we might get to do this again soon" Toshirou asks struggling to keep the eagerness out of his voice in case she said no.

"I'd love to Toshirou but it won't be for awhile I'm going on a 3 week mission starting tomorrow" Rukia pouts looking at Toshirou sadly "It's alright Rukia we can't help it that it's our job to go out and patrol the Human World from time to time" Toshirou points out slightly put out that it would be that long until he got to see her again.

All the while they had been talking after Rukia had been helped back onto her feet they had been walking and they had finally arrived at the Kuchiki Mansion "Ah well thank you for walking me home and I'll see you in a few weeks" Rukia rushes out even more nervous now that she was standing on front of her home.

"No I'll be here to see you in the morning" Toshirou shakes his head before pulling Rukia into a brief hug and ushering her into the house before heading back to his sleeping quarters to get some sleep so that he could rise early to see Rukia off while Rukia went through her nightly routine in a happy daze.


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia sighed as they stepped through the gate, her two companions for the two weeks in the human world right behind her, "So what is it that we are looking for" Yumichika asked and Rukia gave a start, he had been so quiet.

Heart pounding in her chest at the close proximity Rukia whips around with a slight glare "Don't scare me like that, and some type of spider hollow" she warned and then explained, "Now the Head Captain said that there was a place we were supposed to go to for the duration of our stay here" Rukia stated.

Ikkaku eyed the raven haired soul reaper warily, as she scanned a map of the city then started forward "Say Rukia, are you always like this, you know changing your personality as soon as you have a mission to complete" he questioned as they walked.

Rukia twisted her head around to peer at the bald headed man before nodding "Helps me focus you know, that way the mission is completed in as little time as possible" she rolled her shoulders in a shrug and memorized the buildings as they passed by looking for a specific building.

Yumichika's brows raised into his hairline at the professional air that Rukia was exuding, now that he thought about it, the little woman was known for her ability to get in and get out completing the mission in as short amount of time as she could.

"You know what, I think you have the right idea, I'm not to keen on the idea of fighting hollows that are spiders" Yumichika shuddered and Rukia smiled at him with amusement in her violet eyes, this caused Ikkaku to seize up in laughter pulling the group to a stop until he finished.

Rukia pressed her lips together to prevent herself from laughing, this caused Ikkaku to stop mid laugh and wonder if he had done something to make the woman angry "Very sorry, anyways we should get to that place" Ikkaku apologized.

Surprised, Yumichika flashed Ikkaku a disbelieving look, but shrugged, it wasn't any of his business, though on the other hand he did enjoy a good gossip "Hey what the heck was that all about Madarame" Yumichika nudged his friend in the side.

"I think I made her angry" Ikkaku whispered, guilt was tearing up his insides and until he could properly talk to Rukia then that's how he would feel, "Don't look at me like that Ayasegawa, you know I like her" Ikkaku hissed softly.

Yumichika blinked and was hard pressed not to laugh, oh gods it was to funny, Ikkaku had actually fallen in love with the Kuchiki girl "Oh my god, Ikkaku you do realize you are doomed to never be with her right" Yumichika asked and Ikkaku clenched his jaw together.

"Yeah what of it" Ikkaku spat out venomously, "She likes Captain Hitsugaya" he sighed in defeat "There's no way I could ever compete with him despite my teasing" Ikkaku curled in on himself feeling depressed now that his true feelings had come to light.

Rukia paused and looked down at the map she had been given "Aha we've arrived" she turned on her heel only to frown in confusion "Hey Madarame, Ayasegawa where the heck are you to" Rukia called peering around the corner of the building looking for her two companions.

"Oh there you two are, this is the place we've been given for the mission" Rukia gestured at the building that she was standing in front of before handing over a key to Yumichika "You and Madarame are on the third floor room 89" she explained.

Ikkaku scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Rukia headed in "Hey wait Kuchiki what floor and room were you given" he asked suddenly and Rukia turned around to face him, then she glanced down at her key before telling him.

"Floor three room 88" Rukia averted her eyes, it was already embarrassing enough that she was in the connected room that Yumichika and Ikkaku were sharing but now she had to tell them, Rukia wished a black hole would come and swallow her up.

Yumichika wondered at the look on Rukia's face but figured he would find out later, turns out that later was sooner than he thought, apparently room 88 and 89 were conjoined rooms only connected by a door, so technically Rukia would be sharing that with them.

'Poor girl' Yumichika thought as her cheeks flushed the brightest red he had ever seen, he watched Rukia, hold her head up high and enter her room with pride "Don't laugh" Yumichika warned Ikkaku before the bald headed soul reaper could start in like he usually did.

Ikkaku held up his hand, though his lips were twitching, "I swear not to laugh" he vowed out loud for his friend to hear before flopping down on the bed he had chosen "Though we are going to have to come up with a plan" Ikkaku called loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"Just give me a moment to put on my gigai then we'll come up with a solid plan, Yumichika would mind ordering room service, there should be a card in the desk next to the window" Rukia called from within her room struggling to fit into her gigai body.

Finally after ten minutes, Rukia emerged wearing her gigai, "I hope you don't mind that I just ordered pizza" Yumichika questioned and Rukia shook her head, she loved pizza so that was just fine with her "Oh good cause it's pepperoni" he grinned.

"S'alright, love pizza, now I think we should each come up with a plan then go with the best idea, or if none of come up with a good one, then we can combine a few idea's and go with that" Rukia sat down on the second bed and Yumichika sat next to her.

The room lapsed into silence as each of them thought up their own plan, Ikkaku was the first to speak "I say we hunt them down and take them out no hesitation, right here, right now" he burst out and Rukia sighed before looking to Yumichika.

"Ah well, what if one of us went out as bait that lured the hollows out" Yumichika explained his own idea and Rukia contemplated for a moment comparing the two idea's before adding her own which was more thought out than either Ikkaku or Yumichika thought it would be.

"While your idea is good Ikkaku, that's basically what we'll be doing anyway, Yumichika your idea has some merit and I think we should combine it with the idea that I'll be the bait since you came up with the same idea I had" Rukia started.

"Like, I'll block my reiatsu, and you two wait for the signal of me flaring my reiatsu, you'll know because it will be in the form of a butterfly" Rukia snapped her fingers as she told the two her own plan and they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"It's agreed then, we'll go with that plan and I believe that's our pizza" Ikkaku hopped off the bed and answered the door, paying for their meal before heading to the little kitchen and opening the pizza box and getting paper plates out of the cabinet.

While the three were enjoying their meal, back in soul society, Toshirou was going crazy "Captain" Rangiku asked worriedly when he slammed his head on the desk and let out a loud groan of pain, "Are you alright" she prodded hoping that he would confide in her.

"I'm fine, now get back to work Matsumoto" Toshirou sat up and immersed himself in his work again, it was ridiculous how much he missed Rukia and she hadn't even been gone for an entire day yet, once again Toshirou found his thoughts centered on the raven haired violet eyed soul reaper.

Rangiku winced as her captain once again slammed his head on his desk, this time much more forcefully, "Honestly captain, what on earth has gotten into you, you never act this unprofessionally unless it has something to do with someone you care about.." Rangiku trailed off.

"Ah it's about Rukia isn't it, you miss her, ooh captains in love, captains in love" Rangiku sang out cheerfully and Toshirou's cheeks flushed a dark red, Rangiku wasn't sure if it was in embarrassment or in anger but she continued teasing the little captain.

Face twitching as his anger levels rose to new heights and his temper snapped "Get out Matsumoto, take your work with you and you better have it done by tomorrow" Toshirou snapped and the busty woman grabbed up her paperwork and scrambled from his office in a hurry.

Now that his vice captain was gone Toshirou realized how cruel he had just been to the woman "GOD" he jumped up and grasped his white hair by the fistfuls and tugged harshly on the strands, Toshirou was quick to also exit his office to practice a little.

Renji spotted his fellow vice captain rushing down the streets of the sereitei and hastened his pace to reach her "Hey Rangiku what's the hurry" he smiled at the woman who ignored him for the time being a moment later she came to a full stop.

"I made Captain Hitsugaya angry, teasing him about the little kuchiki" Rangiku breathed out and flopped down on a bench to begin her work, she knew better than to slack off right now and hopefully by completing it all it would get her back in Toshirou's good graces.

Eyes narrowing "What do you mean, are you saying your captain likes Rukia to" Renji point blank asked and Rangiku nodded her head "Not on my watch, Ikkaku was bad enough" he went to spin around but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it really such a bad thing Renji, besides Rukia likes the captain as well" Rangiku shared that little tidbit of information with the redhead who sulked, slumping on the bench beside her "Cheer up, at least she's happy with him" Rangiku informed happily.

Renji sighed "Can you at least keep an eye on her for me, just in case" he asked of the blonde who smiled and nodded, then to his utter amazement threw herself into getting her paperwork done "Why are you working so hard suddenly" Renji asked.

Rangiku paused "Well like I said I made Captain angry so he kind of threw me out of his office but also ordered me to have this all done by tomorrow, I figure if I complete it all like he asked it will put me back in his good graces" she explained before writing again.

"Then I shouldn't bother you good day Matsumoto" Renji hopped up and disappeared in a flash to Rangiku's amusement, and two hours later she had all of her work done, so she figured that she would just sneak back to the office and leave all the paperwork on Toshirou's desk.

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and caught Toshirou lip locked with Momo "Captain, you should be ashamed of yourself" Rangiku accused and the two jumped apart, her captain looked guilty but Momo looked as if she was the cat that had eaten the canary.

"Matsumoto, it's not what you think, Hinamori was the one who instigated" Toshirou put all the blame on his oldest friend who puffed up her cheeks angrily and tried to wrap her arms around his neck "See, she came in here acting like this" he gestured at Momo.

Rangiku shook her head "Momo you should leave and the next time you come here better be for official business and nothing else, Captain is taken already and you can't have him" she informed the vice captain of squad five bluntly and Momo left the office in tears.

Toshirou sat down at his desk with a sigh "Do you think she'd believe me if I told her" he asked, he felt awful, all of that had just made him realize that he truly did like Rukia and not just in a friend way it was I love you and your all I can think about way.

"I'll be there to help you explain and here's the paperwork you asked for Captain, good day sir" Rangiku bowed out of the office and went in search of the little relationship destroyer, "Momo, I can't believe you'd do something like that" Rangiku confronted the woman.

Momo's eyes narrowed angrily "He was mine first and that little Kuchiki wench thinks she can come in between us and steal him, no way and I'll make Toshirou realize he likes me way more than that stupid bint" she snapped belligerently.

"Your going to dig yourself a hole that you can't get out of, back off while you still can Momo" Rangiku gave the woman one last warning before heading to her personal lieutenant quarters to get some shut eye for the morrow.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Rukia put a reiatsu blocking bracelet on herself and her two companions "Now, I'll go out and portray the innocent soul and hopefully it will draw the hollow's out" Rukia grabbed up her backpack and left through the main door of their two rooms.

Ikkaku slapped his forehead "Did she have to go out wearing that, she's going to kill me" he groaned, what he meant was Rukia wearing a knee length summer dress that was purple and had butterflies on it, Yumichika snorted and Ikkaku sent him a glare.

"Never mind that Ikkaku, we are supposed to be following her you know" Yumichika pointed out and the two soul reapers scrambled out the open door trailing after their female companion, who had already gained a considerable distance.

"She really knows this place" Ikkaku commented as Rukia wondered in a seemingly aimless direction but was really towards the hollow's resting place, not that any of them knew it at that moment in time, it was just a dumb stroke of luck.

Yumichika tensed as Rukia let out a shout of fright and quickly whipped off her reiatsu blocking bracelet, and jumped out of her gigai body after using the pill "First Dance, Tsukishiro" Rukia swung her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki.

This prompted both he and Ikkaku to do the same just as the second hollow went down courtesy of Rukia, twenty minutes later it was all over and Rukia leaned against the wall mentally counting out how many hollow that had been taken down and comparing it to the number she had been given.

"Well that was easy" Rukia said "Looks like we are all finished way earlier than we thought, that had been a pretty good plan" she hurriedly put her gigai body back on "Let's go back to the hotel, enjoy tonight and then go back" Rukia offered.

Ikkaku averted his eyes, that was a horrible idea "We should probably just get our stuff and then go back, no use in sticking around where Kurosaki can find us" he mumbled out and Yumichika pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"It's probably for the best I suppose" Rukia relented and picked up her pace, once back in her room, she hurriedly packed up, making sure she hadn't missed anything then wrote out a report "Oh before we go you should probably write your reports for Captain Zaraki" Rukai called.

Grumbling under his breath, Ikkaku pulled out a sheet and started writing as Yumichika did the same "Can't believe this being bossed around by a girl" he sulked out loud and his friend sniggered, "Watch it Ayasegawa" Ikkaku gave him the stink eye and a huff.

"Sorry, I can't help it, you are so whipped" Yumichika let out as his amusement overflowed but he quickly stamped it down and turned back to filling out his own report, the two finished at the same time and looked at the door to Rukia's room just as she exited.

Rukia smiled at her two unlikely friends "Ready to go" she asked, Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded and followed her out of the room and all the way across town where the senkaimon gate was, Rukia pulled out her sword and unlocked the gate summoning a hell butterfly as she did so.

It was lunch time in the seireitei and Toshirou was slowly driving himself crazy, he couldn't concentrate on his work or anything and it was pissing him off "So much for being unfazed by anything" Toshirou groaned and his head hit the desk for the fifth time that day.

Rangiku smiled behind her clipboard, there was no reason to make her captain angry with her so early in the day "Well you can't help it Captain, your a hot blooded male as much as the next guy and no guy could resist a pretty girl, it's bound to turn their head" she gave advice.

Toshirou lifted his head from his desk and thought on his vice captains words "Ah I suppose your right Matsumoto, but still that doesn't explain how the feelings developed so quickly" he sighed and lowered his head to rest on his desk again.

Wiping her eyes as mirth filled her, Rangiku set down her paperwork "Captain, besides Momo how many girls have you been in love with, that's right only Momo but now that there's Rukia, your bound to get attached a little quicker than usual" she explained before dismissing herself.

She had almost made it through the door when a familiar presence made itself known in the seireitei and Toshirou leaped from his desk and flew through the door "Matsumoto get lunch for the three of us" being thrown over his shoulder.

Rangiku let out a long suffering sigh, this was mostly due to her own fault if she hadn't of invited Rukia to that one outing then her captain wouldn't be so love struck, but on the other hand the cuteness of the couple just filled her with warmth and happiness.

Doing as she was told, Rangiku headed out and got specially made bento's for herself, Rukia and Toshirou and waited in the office for their return, she knew what her captain was going to do and Rangiku was going to make sure Rukia understood that it wasn't Toshirou's fault.

Across the seireitei, Rukia jumped back in surprise as Toshirou appeared before her "Ah Toshirou is everything ok" she tilted her head to the side to peer into his downcast ice colored eyes, they were so full of guilt that it made Rukia frown in concern.

"Yeah, look there's something I need to tell you, come have lunch with me" Toshirou got out, before taking Rukia by the hand, her cheeks flushed predictably but she threaded her fingers through his as they walked back to the tenth squad barracks.

In a daze, Rukia followed Toshirou all the way back to his own squad barracks "Hello Matsumoto" Rukia greeted with a sappy smile, she couldn't help it, though this also served to remind her that she needed to tell Toshirou about her feelings.

"Hello Rukia, I see the Captain dragged you here to have lunch with us" Rangiku teased, and the girls cheeks turned a darker red, but Rangiku knew that it was in embarrassment instead of anger "Never mind that here's your lunch" she passed the bento over to the girl.

For a bit silence reigned in the office as Toshirou picked at his food trying to come up with the best way to tell Rukia the truth about what happened between himself and Momo and then figure out a way to tell the girl about his feelings.

Rukia frowned and her forehead creased, Toshirou usually talked the entirety of their time together but now he was being so silent that she couldn't help but be concerned "Toshirou, did something happen" Rukia asked and the white haired male gave a jerk in surprise.

"You could say that" Toshirou gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt, now that Rukia had asked, he had no choice but to get this over with "The other day, Momo came here and she did something that I'm not proud of" Toshirou started clasping his hands together and squeezing them.

Rukia bit her lip as dread filled her stomach, she had this feeling that whatever it was her love interest was about to say wouldn't be so good "Momo kissed me Rukia, please don't be angry" Toshirou blurted out and derailed all of Rukia's thoughts.

"What" Rukia blinked and ran the words through her head again, she tensed, her cheeks flushed angrily but then 'Momo kissed me' Rukia picked out the first part of the explanation and forced herself to calm down so that she didn't snap.

"Okay, did you kiss her back" Rukia forced through her lips, she needed the truth no matter how harsh it was, Toshirou shook his head and Rukia bowed her head to smile "Thank you for telling me the truth Toshirou, I believe you" she smiled brightly.

Toshirou leaned back on the couch next to the raven haired woman and sighed in relief "I'm glad you believe me because there's something else I need to tell you" he began taking Rukia's hands in his own to drive the seriousness of this particular conversation into the girl.

Rangiku took her cue to grab up her remaining lunch and zip through the door sliding it close a moment later and putting up a vice captain level kidou barrier so that the two inside the office wouldn't be bothered by trivial things until the end of lunch.

Rukia swallowed thickly and her cheeks burned, she was surprised she didn't have a sunburn from how hard she was blushing "I also have something I'd like to tell you Toshirou" Rukia stuttered as her stomach filled with the butterflies that accompanied nervousness.

Taking a deep breath Toshirou opened his mouth "From day one when Matsumoto thrust you into my office, you captured my attention, my feelings have grown and I can say confidently that I like you Rukia, and as much more than just a friend" Toshirou got out.

Cheeks darkening as a blush whipped across her cheeks, Rukia's mouth opened and closed in shock "I like you to Toshirou" she admitted shyly, fidgeting next to the white haired male that had gained her own attentions and apparently liked her as well.

It was Toshirou's turn to imitate a fish but he was much more dignified "Well then the only thing that's left is to make it official and become a couple, Would You Be My Girlfriend" Toshirou cleared his throat and asked Rukia the most important question.

Violet eyes wide, and jaw hanging agape, Rukia found herself at a loss for words, but she shook her head inwardly "I would be honored, though Toshirou, we'll have to tell Ni-sama" Rukia accepted Toshirou's request before bluntly stating that it was a good idea to tell Byakuya of their decision.

Growing pale at the thought of telling Rukia's brother Toshirou nodded "Your right how about, tonight at dinner, we'll invite him out as a surprise, do you think you can manage" he suggested and Rukia tapped her lip in thought before nodding.

"Yeah, at least I hope he agrees, lately Ni-sama has been interacting with me more so perhaps it will be easier" Rukia explained before hesitantly scooting over just a bit to lean against Toshirou's side shyly, his arm came up to wrap around her shoulders of it's own accord.

Sitting there in the silence of his office, Toshirou had no idea what to do next, he had acquired his goal of becoming Rukia's guy, but now he was confused, should he kiss her, or just continue to sit there with her leaning against him.

The decision was made for him as Rukia peered at him from the corner of her eye "Say Toshirou" she started shyly "Now that we're together do you think we could.." Rukia trailed off with a nervous smile spread across her lips "You know try couple things" she fidgeted.

Toshirou's cheeks flushed a dark red "Of course" he smiled awkwardly before leaning down til he was a millimeter away from Rukia, her own cheeks were painted with a blush but that didn't deter Toshirou as he gently pressed his lips to Rukia's.

Surprised, Rukia went lax and pressed against Toshirou a little harder as their first kiss continued a moment later they separated "That was wow" she swooned "We'll have to do that again" Rukia murmured softly and Toshirou stared at her.

"You are strange" Toshirou whispered before standing "I have to get back to work, try to get your brother to agree to dinner for tomorrow night" he dismissed Rukia and with a small peck on the lips she left with a happy smile.

"Ohh girl you look like you just had the best time of your life" Rangiku ambushed her the minute the raven haired soul reaper left the tenth squad barracks, Rukia gave a start before a sappy look entered her eyes and Rangiku raised a brow "Spill" she demanded.

Rukia grinned "He asked me to be his woman and I said yes, then we kissed" she pressed her hands to her cheeks as they flared up with that ever present blush, Rukia was so happy that even if her brother rejected her relationship with Toshirou that it wouldn't even bother her.

"Ah you've got it bad, but congrats Rukia, are you doing anything special to celebrate" Rangiku prodded as they walked to the squad thirteen barracks, Rangiku wanted all the details and Rukia knew it because she chattered on.

"Well, we are going to have dinner tomorrow night with Ni-sama, to tell him about our relationship but afterwards I have no idea what we are going to do" Rukia explained the plan "See you around Lieutenant Matsumoto" she waved and headed in to start her own work.

Ukitake looked up from where he was seated having tea with Kyoraku "Your back a lot sooner than I thought" he stated simply as the girl set a five page report on his desk "I'll check it out later, please have some tea" Ukitake pushed a cup into Rukia's hands.

Rukia folded herself neatly on the floor and took a tentative sip of the chamomile tea "Yeah, we stumbled across the hollow's hiding place by accident, funny how things work out sometimes" she admitted before taking another sip of her tea.

Shunsui eyed his friends subordinate with a knowing gaze "Your in love and by the looks of you, something good happened" he accused and grinned when Rukia choked on her tea and it flew across the room in a arc.

"Captain Kyoraku" Rukia exclaimed before calming down "I can't tell you just yet, Ni-sama has to be told first" she mumbled before finishing off her tea to begin sorting through the paperwork, the dual first seats were drunk again so it was up to her to get everything done.

Brows raised to his hairline, Ukitake watched Rukia sort through all seven piles of paperwork and organize them neatly, then he began to wonder who would be enough to capture Rukia's attention, she was such a straight laced girl after all.

Then Ukitake remembered "It's Hitsugaya isn't it" he guessed and Rukia jumped a foot in the air scattering the paperwork she had just finished stacking properly, "I'm right aren't I" Ukitake nodded with a smug smile.

Rukia hurriedly fixed her mistake before turning to face the two captains in the room "Yes, but please don't ask anymore Captain Ukitake" she asked kindly, she wouldn't be rude but the last thing Rukia wanted was for a rumor to start.

Considering her request, Ukitake nods "I promise Rukia, though you should tell Byakuya soon otherwise I'd be tempted to tell him myself" he gave her a look and Rukia instantly understood what he was trying to tell her.

"Of course Captain, and I'm finished so I'll be heading home" Rukia bowed politely after giving her desk a once over, getting a nod from each of the captains, she fled from the office and all the way back to the Kuchiki estate.

Byakuya looked up from the kitchen table, where he was sat drinking a cup of tea "Sit" he ordered at his sister and Rukia did so without complaints "It's come to my attention that you've been seeing someone" Byakuya accused.

Rukia fidgeted under his steely eyed glare, and seeing as there was no other way, Rukia decided to tell her brother the truth "That's right" she nodded honestly and Byakuya blinked in open surprise, he hadn't thought she would be so truthful with him.

"I would like to know who it is and how long you've been with him" Byakuya demanded and Rukia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Well" he prodded narrowing his eyes when his sister refused to tell him anymore.

Gulping Rukia took a chance "Ni-sama, while I'd like nothing more than to tell you, we'd like to tell you together so tomorrow night at the restaurant Tanzaku would you come to dinner with us" she requested suddenly.

Seeing no reason as to why he should refuse, Byakuya nodded "Go to sleep" he ordered a moment later after relenting to Rukia's simple request, Rukia jumped up and disappeared down the halls to her room and crawled onto her futon falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Rukia woke feeling excited about that nights events, she couldn't wait to tell Byakuya about her relationship with Toshiro, and she hoped he accepted it, she really liked the short white haired Captain of Squad Ten.

Byakuya's gray eyes settled on his sister, she looked happy, no matter he would find out tonight who it was that had decided to try and court Rukia, then he could threaten the male and be done with it, like hell he was going to let anyone steal his sister.

Rukia grinned and ate breakfast with a smile on her lips "See you later Brother" she waved when she was finished and sped from the Kuchiki Estate heading to her division, Ukitake was sat behind his desk looking utterly exhausted.

"Ah little Rukia" Ukitake sent the young soul reaper a smile as she bustled about the office making him his usual morning tea, Rukia flashed him a bright one in return, like he had promised he hadn't told anyone about her relationship, and neither had Kyoraku.

And that was only on threat of pain if he so much as even breathed a word, "Good Morning Captain Ukitake" Rukia greeted as she set a cup of tea on his desk, "Do you have any paperwork that needs to be delivered this morning" she asked wanting to keep busy.

"Yes, if you don't mind do you think you could deliver this paperwork to squad's: 3, 5, 9 and 10" Jushirou rattled off handing over a bunch of paperwork, Rukia nearly buckled under the weight and wondered why there was so much.

Jushirou saw the question in Rukia's eyes "We've had a recent addition of three new Captains along with new Lieutenants" he explained sending the woman on her way, Rukia nodded and sped out of the office, hitting the tenth division first.

Toshiro perked up when his Rukia came through the door "Rukia" he breathed preparing to get up and help her, but she shook her head raven hair becoming ruffled as she did so, she pouted and separated the paperwork for him out of the pile.

"Hello Captain, can't stay long have other deliveries to make, see you at lunch though" Rukia flashed him a smile, before heading out of the office, Toshiro sighed and got to work, Matsumoto smiling in amusement at her captains antics but working just as hard, she didn't want to get scolded again.

When Rukia stopped by Squad 9, she found one of the new Vice Captains and the newly promoted "Captain Hisagi" she blinked her violet eyes in confusion, someone must have voted him as the new captain, Shuhei turned her way and smirked.

"Ah morning Kuchiki what do you think of Lieutenant Ryuketsu" Shuhei pointed at the woman wanting to get someone from another divisions opinion, Rukia focused on where he was pointing and her violet eyes took in every detail.

"She seems ah very capable, I wouldn't worry to much Captain" Rukia handed him the paperwork and flash stepped away before the man could pick on her or worse mess up her hair even more than it was already messed up.

Shuhei chuckled drawing his lieutenant's attention "Captain" Nikuya bounded towards the straight laced new captain of squad nine, her long lime green hair bouncing with every step she took and her ice blue eyes taking in the retreating form of a petite woman.

"Rukia Kuchiki, unseated officer of Squad Thirteen" Shuhei knew what his lieutenant was asking, he knew the instant she recognized the name, how could someone not know with all the rumors floating around about that girl.

"Ah the noble that got in trouble and was almost executed several months ago" Nikuya commented offhandedly, she didn't say anymore instead choosing to get back to training with the squad to improve their division's status and rise above all others.

Once she was far enough away Rukia released a sigh and headed into the fifth division behind the desk sat "HIRAKO" the petite soul reaper shrieked, eye twitching madly in irritation when the blonde gave her an extremely smug smile that she wanted to kick right off his face.

But instead of rising to the obvious bait, Rukia clenched her jaw shut and placed the paperwork on his desk politely "Forgive me Captain Hirako, I just wasn't expecting to see someone I personally knew" she bowed her head and left without Shinji saying a single word.

When she was gone Shinji scoffed and Momo glowered, her thoughts were all currently centered on getting revenge on the woman for stealing her Toshiro, 'Just you wait Kuchiki wench you'll regret you even touched him in the first place' she seethed silently.

By the time Rukia reached division three, she was utterly exhausted, it was a long ways walk all the way from her squad to the middle of seireitei upon entrance, her violet eyes took in the brown haired man sitting behind the Captains desk.

Izuru however "Kuchiki-san" he greeted politely and got a nod from the noble in return "This is Captain Shusuke Amagai" Izuru was quick to introduce his new captain to the young soul reaper standing in the office.

"Ah it's a pleasure to meet you Captain Amagai, I have some paperwork for you" Rukia smiled politely and set the rest of the paperwork on the Captain's desk, she went to leave so that she could make it back to her Captain before lunch but a hand on her shoulder stopped her "Lieutenant Kira" Rukia asked in confusion.

Izuru paused for a moment, his Captain had asked him to stop her "Kuchiki Rukia right" Shusuke spoke up drawing the petite woman's violet eyed gaze onto himself, the raven haired girl nodded politely and waiting patiently "You're very interesting, I've heard the rumors" he commented.

Rukia went rigid immediately, of course people especially new captains were going to judge her and put a label on her for causing a stir in the seireitei a few months back "There are many rumors Captain Amagai" she smiled politely instead before hightailing it out of squad three.

Outside the third division, Rukia prepared to flash step but before she could she slammed into a body, when she looked up she found herself staring at the Lieutenant for Squad One "Lieutenant Sasakibe, forgive me I wasn't paying attention" Rukia bowed an apologetic air exuding from her.

The man nodded and walked past her before pausing, he glanced at Rukia several times mulling an idea over in his head before flash stepping the rest of the way to his squad, he may have just found the new vice captain for squad thirteen.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes when his Vice Captain flew into the room "Head Captain sir, I may have found a possible candidate for the position of Squad Thirteens vice captain" he bowed before explaining what had him in such a excited state.

"Speak Sasakibe who is it that you've found that you think would be an excellent choice for the vacant spot" Yamamoto ordered becoming curious, who was it that had Sasakibe acting so unlike himself, the lieutenant opened his mouth.

"Kuchiki Rukia, she has worked hard these last few months to help the seireitei return to it's peaceful state, she's known for making good decisions, she's not afraid to stand up to a strong opponent, and she's polite" Sasakibe ticked off just a few of the reasons why the woman would be a good choice.

"Hmm" Yamamoto stroked his beard in consideration "We'll hold a meeting after lunch with the other captains and vice captains" he ordered, Sasakibe nodded and turned to do his captains bidding sending out notices to the other captains and lieutenants and clearly stating the meeting was mandatory.

Rukia sighed and finally made it back to her squad "Captain Ukitake I've finished, I'm heading off for lunch now" she called stepping into the office briefly and got a wave, message delivered, Rukia didn't waste another second as she flash stepped in the direction of the restaurants and ordered lunch.

Toshiro set down his pen to Rangiku's amusement, 'Rukia-chan must be on her way here with lunch' she thought stacking her paperwork neatly and slipping out of the office so that her captain and the petite woman could have their alone time.

"Toshiro" Rukia greeted when she stepped into the office, the white haired male was before her a moment later pressing his soft lips to her own warming her heart, when Toshiro pulled away Rukia held up the lunches "I brought lunch" she smiled shyly cheeks growing hot.

"Thank you Rukia" Toshiro breathed wrapping his arms around the petite woman and pulling her into his chest being mindful of the food, he dipped his head down and ran his nose across her neck pulling a shiver from Rukia, he chuckled softly.

Rukia huffed when she realized he was teasing her "Toshiro" she pouted "Let's eat lunch" she said a moment later and Toshiro led her over to the couch where she cuddled into his side and they ate together just chatting softly.

"Did you manage to convince you're brother to eat dinner with us tonight" Toshiro couldn't hold back on the urge to ask any longer, Rukia focused her eyes on him, teal and violet clashed before the woman nodded silently.

"Yeah, but apparently someone found out, though Brother doesn't know who it is I'm with yet, I only hope a certain someone's don't tell" Rukia brought her chopsticks to her lips and slowly ate the rice unaware that Toshiro was watching her every move.

His attention shifted a moment later when a hell butterfly floated into his office and gave it's message once it had landed on the tip of his finger, Toshiro sighed, they had just had a joint meeting just a few days ago so now what was the problem.

Rukia tittered behind her hand upon seeing the scowl on Toshiro's lips "What's the matter has something happened" she jumped to the wrong conclusion a moment later as her mind filled with nothing but fear for the first person she had truly cared about in decades.

"Oh Head Captain called another joint Captain-Vice Captain meeting is all don't worry about it so much Rukia" Toshiro murmured, inwardly smirking when her cheeks turned a wonderful shade of red, he stuffed a dumpling in his mouth to prevent his amusement from showing.

He realized he must not have hid it very well for in response her cheeks puffed up and she sent him a tiny minuscule glare, Rukia knew him very well it seemed "Well of course I'm going to worry Toshiro, you're my boyfriend" she muttered shyly cheeks going redder in return.

"Cute Rukia, real cute" Toshiro leaned forward and stole another kiss, Rukia gasped in surprise and nearly dropped the rest of her lunch but thanks to quick reflexes, Toshiro caught it and handed it back to the raven haired woman.

"Well I need to get back to work so see you tonight at dinner Toshiro" Rukia stood and tossed away her trash so that he didn't have to and pecked the white haired male right on the lips before flash stepping back to her squad.

Toshiro chuckled once she was gone "Let's go Matsumoto" he ordered when the busty woman entered the office, he felt grateful that she had left them alone during lunch, and was resolved afterwards to give her a break for good behavior recently.

Once they arrived they found all the other captains and vice captains there already, "Sit down" Yamamoto ordered and everyone fell silent each wondering what could have possibly happened in the few days since their last joint meeting, it was rare.

Ukitake glanced to the side at the empty vice captain seat, the only one his, he knew who he wanted, he just wasn't brave enough to ask for fear of setting off a certain someone's wrath, Jushirou sighed and crossed his arms waiting patiently.

"It has come to my attention that while we have filled in the vacant captain spots for the squads that hadn't had captains, and we've replaced the vice captains, there is still one squad that hasn't had a vice captain for many decades" Yamamoto started eyes honing in on the empty seat next to Jushirou.

"Oi Yama-jiji does that mean you've found someone that can fill the spot" Kyoraku asked and his vice captain refrained from smacking him over the back of the head Ise seethed silently instead, why did her captain have to be an idiot.

At this everyone's attention focused completely on the Head Captain just as he began speaking affirming Shunsui's suspicions "Yes I have" Yamamoto paused gazing around and sending the Captain of Squad Six an unreadable expression before finishing "Kuchiki Rukia" he said.

The meeting all erupted in a cacophony of noises as people yelled and shouted and spewed insults, on the other side of the seireitei Rukia sneezed a couple of times "Blasted allergies" she grimaced blowing her nose in a kleenex.

"Absolutely not, that girl has caused enough trou..." Sajin Komamura started to say before trailing off feeling the glare from not one but five different captains, to say it was scary was an understatement, he had never feared for his life more than in that moment.

Toshiro was struggling not to let his anger out, how dare they insult his Rukia, Rangiku glanced at her captain and cringed he was boiling with fury "Still we can't just hand the job to her" Hisagi spoke up unknowingly becoming the peacemaker.

"No, I won't allow it" Byakuya's voice cut in smoothly but there was a steely edge to it, he was pissed and rightfully so, Yamamoto sighed before slamming his staff on the ground shutting everyone up it was then that they realized that the room had grown colder.

Jushirou chanced a quick look at Toshiro and winced "Now my selection is non negotiable, Kuchiki Rukia of Squad Thirteen is to be the new vice captain, she has done enough to earn my recommendation and help the seireitei return to it's peaceful state" he held up his hand.

Toshiro slowly began to relax that was until "Two Kuchiki's in positions of power Head Captain I do believe you've gone insane, that little street rat doesn't deserve such a high ranking job" Momo snorted softly, but not quietly enough.

It was much to late and Rangiku closed her eyes hoping that her captain didn't slaughter the vice captain of squad five "Momo" Toshiro hissed teal eyes narrowed on the woman that had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.

Momo seemed to remember where she was and blushed all the way down to her toes in embarrassment "Sorry Head Captain I was severely out of line" she bowed her head in apology but she could still feel Toshiro's glare plastered to the top of her head, she had just made a mistake.

Yamamoto shook his head, perhaps he should order each captain and vice captain to undergo a mental evaluation test to see if they were truly fit for the job, that would come later "Now all in favor of Kuchiki Rukia becoming vice captain for squad thirteen raise your hand" he commanded.

Reluctantly Byakuya raised his hand, he had faith in his sister's abilities yes, but he didn't think she would be safe in such a position, surprisingly Shuhei also raised his hand, Kenpachi was next and everyone stared at him in concern "What I like the little mouse" he shrugged.

Shunsui and Jushirou raised their hands at the same time, they thought Rukia was most deserving of the spot especially since she did most of the vice captains work already , and lastly the one who shocked them the most Toshiro also raised his hand.

For the vice captains, Rangiku's hand shot into the air, she was all for the petite woman joining their ranks, there would be no more Lieutenant Matsumoto this or Lieutenant Matsumoto that, Renji was second and he pouted at not being the first one to raise his hand.

Yachiru bounced up and down in her seat waving her hand madly in the air drawing a small smile from several people, Izuru also raised his hand drawing a suspicious look from Toshiro, but it flew over the blondes head and lastly Nikuya also raised her hand which surprised Shuhei quite a bit.

Once the meeting was finished Yamamoto sent a hell butterfly with a message for Kuchiki Rukia, it fluttered it's wings and took off flying as fast as it could to reach the raven haired violet eyed soul reaper that had just been promoted.

Rukia blinked her violet eyes and called out another attack from her Sode no Shirayuki "First Dance, Hakuren" she slashed her zanpaktou through the air and a wave of snow crashed into the targets she had set up, just because everyone else was busy didn't mean she couldn't train.

Her training was interrupted when a hell butterfly landed on her nose, her violet eyes went crossed eyed but her they widened in alarm when she received the message, 'What could I possibly have done now' Rukia's thoughts were panicked as she flash stepped clear to Squad One.

The doors were swung open and a worried looking soul reaper entered, it was one everyone recognized, Rukia had managed to get to the meeting in just five minutes after the message had been delivered to her.

Yamamoto perused her bowed form with a knowing gaze, he to would wonder why he had been specifically called to a meeting, but this time he wasn't going to impart bad news "Rukia Kuchiki" he spoke spooking the young soul reaper into standing straight up violet eyes round in fear.

Toshiro snickered inwardly not daring to laugh out loud, poor Rukia looked like she was about to either be sick or faint her skin was pale, well paler than usual indicating she thought she had done something and was about to be punished for it.

"Yes Head Captain sir" Rukia asked mustering up as much courage as she could and got an approving look from Yamamoto, she held her hands behind her back and trembled lightly under that gaze, she wished he would just hurry and punish her already for whatever it was she had done.

His gaze softened "Congratulations Rukia Kuchiki, you've been promoted" Yamamoto started before his brows creased in concern as the petite woman released a sigh of relief, he knew he was scary but what on earth had she been thinking that caused her to sigh like that.

"Oh thank you what seat Head Captain sir" Rukia slowly started getting excited, it had been due to her brothers influence that she had been stuck as an unseated officer for so long but it seemed she was finally getting the recognition she needed to up her standing in society, not just as a noble.

Toshiro bit his lip as Yamamoto opened his mouth, he knew the next few words would either make Rukia faint or becoming even more happy than she currently already was "You've been promoted to Vice Captain" Yamamoto stated in an even tone.

Byakuya glanced to his sister when a thud alerted his ears "Rukia" he flew from his seat to find she had fainted, Yamamoto was staring in some amusement, he realized it could be a huge shock to the system so he wasn't terribly angry that she had passed out.

A few minutes passed by until Rukia woke with a groan "Brother" she found herself staring into concerned gray eyes, then she remembered why she had fainted and took a deep breath counting to ten to calm herself down before standing properly on her feet again.

"Thank you for the opportunity you have bestowed upon me Head Captain Sir, I promise to do Squad Thirteen proud as it's new vice captain and work alongside Captain Ukitake to ensure the squad is running smoothly as needed" Rukia bowed becoming polite whenever something nerve wracking happened.

Jushirou released an imperceptible sigh of relief "Then Rukia Kuchiki do you accept the position of Squad Thirteen's Vice Captain and promise to help the squad to the fullest of you're abilities, do you accept this position before the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, their Captains and Vice Captains" he stood holding out the Vice Captain Badge.

"Yes, I do Captain Ukitake" Rukia murmured softly as a memory flashed through her mind of a time so long ago Jushirou smiled kindly and held out the badge, the same one that Kaien Shiba had worn, Rukia took it with slightly shaking hands and slipped her arm through the hole til it fit snugly on her upper arm.

"Welcome Vice Captain Kuchiki Rukia and now all of you are dismissed" Yamamoto banged his staff on the floor again sending the soul reapers scrambling from the meeting hall, once outside Rangiku flash stepped to Rukia's side.

Rukia gave a start in surprise "Oh Lieu..." she trailed off when the busty blonde sighed "Rangiku" she smiled sheepishly, there were no need for formalities with the vice captains anymore seeing as now she was one of them, it was going to take a long time to get use to the change though.

"Well that's a start, how do you feel" Rangiku was genuinely concerned for her little friend, especially after that little fainting spell Rukia had, had violet eyes locked with her blue ones before Rangiku found out exactly how excited the petite woman was.

"I almost can't believe it you know, I've caused nothing but trouble and the last thing I want is even more trouble to start up, but still this is an amazing opportunity and I'm definitely going to show everyone that I mean business" Rukia ranted before slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Toshiro snickered as he sneaked along behind the two women "Congratulations Kuchiki" he got close enough to Rukia and passed along his grateful words, she was going to become well protected as vice captains and captains weren't sent out all that often on missions.

Rukia swung around "To...Captain Hitsugaya thank you" she bowed her head to his amusement they stared at each other for a moment before he and Rangiku flash stepped away, Rukia sighed only to have a familiar heavy arm slammed lightly down on her head.

"Captain Zaraki uh what is it" she questioned but Kenpachi finished messing up her hair before taking Yachiru and leaving, Rukia blinked in confusion before she realized what he had been doing, for that she couldn't be angry at him for messing up her hair.

All the way back to Squad Thirteen she got congratulations from several people when she entered the building, Rukia sat at her new seat before feeling as if someone was glaring at her, she looked up right when someone cleared their throat.

"Hello Rukia-chan, might I inquire as to what you think you're doing sitting at the Vice Captain's desk" a nameless unseated officer asked politely, though there was an edge to her voice that belied her anger simmering just beneath the surface.

Rukia sighed, she had expected this someone "Well the reason I am sitting here is because I am the Vice Captain now" she said in a no nonsense voice shifting her right arm forward to proudly show off the badge, the nameless soul reaper stuttered in surprise.

"Forgive me Lieutenant Kuchiki" the girl hurriedly bowed her head addressing her superior officer with respect then she dismissed herself from Rukia's presence, once she was gone, Rukia sat back down and Jushirou entered the office a moment later.

For the rest of the day, the two worked in silence with the occasional song coming through the CD player Rukia had set up upon her return for Jushirou, the calming songs put her Captain at ease along with the massive amounts of tea he drank during the day.

By the time it was five everything had been completed "Go on Rukia, I'm sure Byakuya is chomping at the bit to find out who had stolen his little sister's heart" Jushirou teased and Rukia hurriedly changed out of her uniform into a more casual outfit.

She met her brother outside Squad Sixth "Are you going to tell me" Byakuya inquired as they walked towards the restaurants, specifically Tanzaku, Rukia smiled nervously before shaking her head before Byakuya could get angry.

"Not yet Brother, I promised him we could tell you together" Rukia appeased opening the door and spotting the white haired male that was her boyfriend, Byakuya's gray eyes narrowed, so that's who was trying to steal his sister.

Toshiro felt a glare plastered to his back and slowly turned around gulping softly and tugging at the color of his mint green shirt, Rukia wasn't faring any better as she fidgeted with the material of her very purple dress that was knee length.

"Captain Kuchiki" Toshiro greeted pulling out a chair for Rukia to sit as he led them towards the table he had reserved, everyone in the restaurant could feel the tension in the air and were slowly inching towards the door in case an argument started.

"Captain Hitsugaya" Byakuya greeted tonelessly taking pleasure in the younger males flinch, Rukia however pressed her lips together angrily, he knew she was angry because her cheeks were a bright red and her violet eyes held fury in them.

"Brother" Rukia snorted derisively shocking him "Toshiro and I wanted to give you the news, but since you're going to be such a stuck up...well that doesn't matter" her anger drained away, she didn't want to fight with her only family after all.

Byakuya's gray eyes softened, Rukia had grown up recently when he hadn't been watching, his gaze was drawn to Toshiro "Yes that's right Captain Kuchiki, Rukia and I are in a relationship" the white haired male admitted running a hand through his stark white hair.

"How long has this been going on, I've been hearing rumors that you've been together for almost a year" he leveled a glare at Toshiro before glancing at Rukia, though upon his admission the petite woman clenched her fists and an indignant expression spread across her face.

"A year, that's preposterous Toshiro and I have only been together for not even two whole days" Rukia growled wishing she could find the person who had started such a ridiculous rumor and threaten them into stopping their stupid game, it was a very bad idea to piss her off.

His brows shot to his hairline "But you've been, oh never mind" Byakuya sighed, he couldn't take away his sister's happiness despite his thoughts from that morning "Very well you have my blessing" he announced before preparing to leave.

"Brother won't you at least stay and eat, it's mine and Toshiro's treat, we are celebrating after all and we want you to be here" Rukia called softly, Byakuya gave her a small smile before sitting back down as their meal came.

Once Toshiro and Rukia had payed he walked both Kuchiki siblings back to their estate and bid them goodnight, though not before pecking Rukia on the cheek gently, he would have kissed her on the lips but he didn't want to incite Byakuya's wrath in case it wasn't appropriate in his eyes.

Rukia giggled "Good night Toshiro" she waved following Byakuya into the house, once she was dressed in her sleeping yukata Rukia climbed onto her futon and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly and dreaming of being with Toshiro forever.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been about a week since her sudden and rather pleasant promotion to Vice Captain, several things had changed for sure, the first change is that the Kuchiki Elders were now more accepting of her in the clan, they hadn't complained about her to Byakuya at all.

Two, she now got proper respect from everyone, she'd been doing that long before, three her relationship with Toshiro was going spectacular, Byakuya had talked the Kuchiki Elders and they had relented and accepted that at all.

And the fourth and final change "Hey Rukia Good Morning" Yumichika called from his spot at the gate, Ikkaku stood at his side like usual, those two had been coming to escort her to squad 13 every morning, unless they had a mission, then it was Toshiro.

"Morning Yumichika, Ikkaku" Rukia ran up to them, violet eyes twinkling with her happiness, life was good for the moment and she felt nothing could bring her down, though she didn't dare admit that cocky thought out loud for fear of jinxing everything up.

Ikkaku gave her a crooked smile "Lieutenant ready to start you're day" he asked giving the raven haired soul reaper a dramatic bow, Rukia nodded seriously and together the three of them began their trek to the 13th squad.

"You know you two don't have to do this every morning right" Rukia stated, beginning their usual round of morning banter, Ikkaku scoffed and Yumichika rolled his eyes though his lips were twitching in obvious laughter.

It was him who spoke first that morning "Rukia, Rukia, Rukia" he clicked his tongue "You're a lieutenant now, as high ranking seats, Ikkaku and I are in the perfect position to protect you" Yumichika exclaimed dramatically.

Her violet eyes rolled upwards mimicking Yumichika's earlier actions, "But if that's the case shouldn't it be members of my own squad to do this" Rukia inquired curiously, though she was enjoying this small moment with the two males that had become close friends.

A snort came from Ikkaku "Seriously Kuchiki despite what everyone thinks, squad thirteen is kind of like a baby squad right now cause it hasn't toughened up in a long time, so no one barring you're Captain is strong enough to protect you" he patted her shoulder.

Rukia sighed softly "Well thanks anyway" she said waving and sending her two friends off before heading in to begin work, Ukitake wasn't around, but Rukia set the water to broil and pulled out tea bags and sugar before sitting at her desk.

For an hour she organized and completed the paperwork until it was all done, then Rukia stood stretching 'Hmm Captain must be resting this morning' she frowned slightly to herself just now realizing that her Captain still hadn't made an appearance.

Instead of dwelling on it and since she had some free time for a couple hours, Rukia took a deep breath and decided to make the most of it, by having the squad do some exercises, "Alright Listen Up, I want all Unseated Officers on the training grounds" she ordered.

Then without waiting to see if they were going to follow her commands, Rukia pivoted on her heels and headed to the training grounds herself first, five minutes later, like she'd ordered all unseated squad members started trickling onto the grounds.

Once they were lined up before her properly, Rukia took a moment to run her violet eyes over each and everyone of them then made a decision "From now on every morning from 9-11:30, we'll do exercises" Rukia started.

"To improve squad performance and morale, with that said 20 push ups, 20 sit ups, 15 laps around the track, then we'll practice with our swords, some kido practice and finally sparring, is that understood" she finished hoping they wouldn't have a problem.

Almost immediately chatter broke through the entire group "Really Lieutenant, we're going to do all this" the same female from a week before broke through the front row to ask, obviously they were all excited.

Surprised somewhat, "Yes, it will improve overall performance as I said and lower the amount of deaths we have in this squad" Rukia said seriously wanting to drive that particular point home so they all understood it was time to start acting like the soul reapers they were.

"Right, you heard Lieutenant Kuchiki, let's get started on our exercises, oh is there anyway you want us to complete them specifically" the girl turned to face Rukia once more on her way to the track to begin her laps.

Rukia shook her head "You can complete the push ups, sit ups and laps any way you like, but sword and kido practice and sparring will be last" she stated moving over to the track as well shocking some of her squad as they realized that she was going to be joining them as well.

By the time all laps, push ups and sit ups were done, it was 9:30 "What now Lieutenant" another called wiping his sweat matted forehead as the sun bared down on them it was a work out for sure and it made them all realize how easy they took it, well no more, they were going to get stronger.

"Let's get our kido practice out of the way first, then move onto sword practice and finally sparring" Rukia listed hoping that would be alright, none of the squad seemed to have a problem at all and that clued her in that they really wanted this.

So kido practice commenced shooting random low level spells at targets that had been set up until Rukia called out for them to stop, she'd been doing the same "Sword Practice right" the female soul reaper bounded up to her green eyes wide and looking unaffected by the amount of practice.

"Yes, we'll practice individually first, then move onto sparring" Rukia smiled kindly unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki from her sheath and holding her properly before her, following her lead the squad did the same and for an hour, since it was 10, they practiced this.

Then finally "Alright pair up, for the last thirty minutes of this training exercise, we'll spar against each other" Rukia ordered lightly, not quite use to ordering people around, but still exerting enough authority in her voice to make sure they listened.

Before she could even go off and search for her own partner, the same girl that had spoken several times to her in the last 2 hours, bounded up to her "Lieutenant Kuchiki, would you please be my partner" she asked sheepishly, feeling guilty about being rude to the woman a week earlier.

Rukia nodded "Absolutely, shall we begin" she asked violet eyes sparkling and holding her zanpaktou properly, the other female narrowed her eyes in concentration and leaped forward, their swords clashed creating little sparks.

Seconds later Rukia leaped back swinging Sode over the females head in an arc, but the girl ducked slashing her own zanpaktou at Rukia, it was quite the spar, and unbeknownst to any of them Ukitake and Kyoraku were watching the session.

It wasn't until 11:30 hit did any of them especially Rukia realize it "Captain Ukitake" she greeted dismissing everyone to return to their duties before lunch and sheathing Sode no Shirayuki, hurrying to her Captain's side.

"Rukia good morning, I see you've finally gotten into you're new role" Ukitake smiled kindly as he was known to do, and Rukia's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment "So what brought the exercise on" he asked confused.

Rukia blinked suddenly realizing that it might not be all to accepted by him "Oh well, I um thought it would improve squad performance and morale if we started having training sessions, I'm sorry I didn't ask first Sir if that was allowed" she bowed low berating herself.

Shunsui nudged his friend in the side and shot a look to Rukia, Jushirou's eyes widened "It's fine Rukia, you don't need my permission to authorize training sessions with the squad so long as you aren't skipping out on you're paperwork" he hurriedly assured.

The tension in her shoulders eased away and relief was visible in her eyes "You know that's not such a bad idea" Kyoraku said sitting down as Rukia bustled about making her Captain tea, Jushirou glanced at him in askance.

"Morning exercises, it might get Nanao to lighten up, all that paperwork makes her to stuffy you see" Kyoraku pointed out and Rukia giggled under her breath as she handed Ukitake his tea, before returning to her desk to organize things more neatly.

Jushirou rolled his eyes lightly "I'm quite certain that whatever you're thinking Shunsui won't go over Ise-san's head very well" he shook his head amusement dripping from every word and Kyoraku pouted at him before glancing to Rukia.

Her violet eyes rounded in confusion "Um…" Rukia smiled innocently "Look at the time, I really need to get going" and then she was gone in a split second flash-stepping away, it was silent for a moment before Jushirou sniggered.

Shunsui started pouting "Little Rukia must have really wanted to get some afternoon loving from her man" he chuckled making himself a cup of tea as well, and enjoying the afternoon with his best friend.

Five minutes later, Rukia made it to Squad 10, homemade bento's in her hands and confidently walked down the halls to Toshiro's office "Afternoon Lieutenant Kuchiki" some of squad ten members greeted and she nodded politely back at them until she made it to his office.

Before she could slid the door open, Rangiku yanked it open "Rukia-chan" she grasped the tiny female up and crushed the woman to her chest "It's so good to see you, Captain's been in a mood all morning" Rangiku whispered lowering her voice so Toshiro didn't overhear.

Rukia's eyes widened "What's going on, and Rangiku can't breathe" she struggled trying to get out from between them, Rangiku released her and she gulped in air, the busty blonde glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

"Not sure, maybe it has something to do with the meeting all Captains were required to have this morning, that the Lieutenants didn't even know about" Rangiku sighed, "Anyway you're the only one who can cheer Captain up, so get to it Rukia-chan" she nudged the woman forward.

And then without even having a chance to speak, Rangiku shut the door and put up a Lieutenant Level Kido barrier so those within wouldn't be bothered, alone with Toshiro now, Rukia turned and got a good look at her boyfriend, he did indeed look troubled.

So she squared her shoulders and walked forward quietly "Toshiro, I brought lunch" Rukia called in her soft voice, the short white haired male gave a jerk and he blinked his turquoise eyes realizing that she was really there.

His cheeks flared red and he cleared his throat "Ah Rukia afternoon" Toshiro greeted remembering what she'd said, he was glad that she was there "Is it really lunch time already" he questioned lightly.

With a soft giggle "Yes Toshiro, I made lunch this morning for us" Rukia presented the bento to the white haired male, and sat down on the couch, a moment later Toshiro was sitting next to her, free arm wrapped around her shoulder keeping her close.

Alarm bells were ringing silently as unlike their usual chatter, Toshiro was quiet, but halfway through the meal, he lowered his chopsticks "Aizen is dead, Gin Ichimaru did it, we have proof, Kyoka Suigetsu has faded" Toshiro got out.

Rukia gasped softly "All this time he wasn't a traitor then" she frowned and Toshiro sighed "There's more isn't there Toshiro, can you tell me or is that classified for only Captains" she asked gently not wanting to over step her bounds and limitations.

Glad that she seemed to understand "There is more, some of it I can tell you, some I can't, Gin is being reinstated, though not as a Captain and we don't know which squad, that's all I can tell you" Toshiro passed a hand through his hair.

"Let's not worry about it for now okay Toshiro and enjoy our lunch" Rukia nodded decisively, there was nothing she could do anyway, her boyfriend shot her a grateful look and resumed eating his homemade bento.

A few minutes later "Where did you say you got this, because it's pretty good" Toshiro pointed his chopsticks at the bento that she'd given him, Rukia's violet eyes filled with happiness and he couldn't resist leaning forward and stealing a kiss.

One that Rukia didn't even care about, in her mind Toshiro could kiss her as many times as he wanted and she would never get tired of it "I made it, see I can be quite the cook when the mood calls for it" Rukia exclaimed proudly.

"Did you really" Toshiro eyed the bento as pride swelled within him, Rukia was a very talented person it seemed, she nodded "Mm you can make lunch as many times as you want" he chuckled finishing off his meal.

Rukia grinned doing the same and since they had a little more time, the both of them settled back comfortably on the couch "I decided to have Squad 13 have 2 and a half hour training sessions" she said suddenly wanting to share her morning with Toshiro.

Toshiro smirked inwardly "Really and how did that go, did anyone complain, in fact has anyone tried to do anything since you're promotion" he asked realizing he'd been so far in his thoughts that afternoon he hadn't asked her anything.

"Mhm and extremely well, everyone seemed to like the idea, and no as far as I know at least" Rukia snuggled into his side just happy to be with Toshiro, he was her first everything so far, though they hadn't been intimate like that yet, that wouldn't come for awhile longer.

He relaxed at that "That's good, in fact one of these days we should get together and do a joint squad training session" Toshiro suggested wanting to see Rukia in action, she seemed to know where his thoughts were at because Rukia's cheeks turned a shade of dark red.

But she didn't scold him, "Would be nice, I'll run the idea by Captain later on while we are working on paperwork together" Rukia nodded, if more squads could take after their example, the Gotei 13 would run more smoothly in the future.

"Good, good, are you free for dinner tonight" Toshiro nodded glancing briefly at the clock and taking note of the time, Rukia seemed to notice that their time was running out as well, because she let out this little sigh.

"I think the Elders said something about dinner at the Estate, but you're more than welcome to join us Toshiro" Rukia fluttered her lashes at him and hopeful look in her violet eyes and a soft smile on her lips that Toshiro couldn't say no to.

So he nodded "Sure it will help them accept me as you're suitor, on that note, I'll see you for dinner tonight then" Toshiro murmured pressing his lips to hers before pulling away, then together they stood from the couch, he went to his desk, and Rukia to the door.

A few minutes after Rukia left, Rangiku returned "I see you're no longer in a grumpy mood" she giggled sitting at her desk and preparing to start on paperwork, Toshiro creased his forehead and she paused in confusion.

"Wait you mean you didn't know that you were blanking me and everyone else for the entire morning Captain" Rangiku frowned in concern, she had to wonder about him sometimes, Toshiro shook his head a grimace forming on his lips.

Toshiro sighed "I'm only going to apologize this once got it Matsumoto, so I'm sorry, just had a lot on my mind" he nodded at his lieutenant, before they started in on the paperwork that needed to get done soon.

Meanwhile Rukia was leisurely walking back to squad thirteen to perform her duties as the lieutenant, but all good things must come to an end and soon one of her past nightmares was standing before her "If it isn't little Rukia Kuchiki" Gin smiled in that same way.

Her hands clenched into fists at her waist "Afternoon Ichimaru, heard you were back, you did a good thing, but now if you'll excuse me I must attend to my duties" Rukia bowed before the man, then glided past him.

Gin peered over his shoulder watching her walk away, until she was out of sight, then continued on his own way, silently wondering about the changes in the woman, who seemed to have become confident in herself and in her abilities, judging by the badge on her arm, others were confident in little Rukia as well.

Nearly to Squad Thirteen, Rukia stopped and leaned against a pole to let out the breath she'd been holding 'Okay that wasn't so bad, at least he doesn't give me the creeps anymore' Rukia thought to herself before hurrying the rest of the way to her squad.

Four stacks of paperwork was on her desk, her face twitched and Jushirou coughed sheepishly "Sorry but with Ichimaru's return all the squads have a lot of paperwork to fill out" he explained gesturing to his own pile of work.

Rukia's violet eyes widened "Shall I make some tea Captain Ukitake" she offered knowing that this was going to be a stressful afternoon, her captain nodded, so Rukia bustled about making a pot of tea for the both of them, then sat down at her desk, cracked her knuckles and began.

By the time she was done, her head was spinning "I feel like my head is about to explode" Rukia groaned softly rubbing massaging her temples, Jushirou chuckled quietly knowing how she felt, he was interrupted from talking as the door slid open and Toshiro appeared.

"Ah looks like you just got done as well" he narrowed his turquoise eyes on Jushirou who avoided the warning look, his lips quirking upwards in amusement, "Are you ready to go to dinner with you're family Rukia" Toshiro asked.

Excited to go to dinner with her family dinner with her special someone, Rukia organized her desk properly, then pushed her chair in "See you tomorrow Captain Ukitake" she bowed to the second white haired male then took Toshiro's arm letting him escort her back to the Kuchiki Compound.

Byakuya was waiting for them "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, take that time to make yourself presentable" he ordered, gently nudging Rukia in the maids direction "Hitsugaya" Byakuya greeted reminding himself that he couldn't scare the male off, or Rukia would be upset.

"Kuchiki" Toshiro nodded politely "I hope I'm not intruding, Rukia assured me that it would be alright if I joined you" he asked lightly, not wanting to come off as being desperate for approval, because he wasn't, he just didn't want to make Rukia cry.

Narrowing his gray eyes, Byakuya cursed inwardly "Not at all, I see you're already dressed for the occasion" he nodded accepting Toshiro's presence in his home with all the grace he possessed, a moment later both of them were distracted by Rukia's returned.

She was dressed in a snow white kimono with purple butterflies as it's design with a black obi tied neatly around her lithe waist "Shall we adjourn to the dining room Ni-sama, Toshiro" Rukia bowed properly then righted herself.

Toshiro held out his arm taking in the beauty that was Rukia, she looked like a doll, and it made him want to keep her all to himself selfishly at that, he cursed inwardly, 'Gods why does she have to wear that' Toshiro groaned inwardly keeping a tight grip on his iron clad control.

Her cheeks gained a soft red blush seeing the appreciation in her boyfriends turquoise eyes, but took his arm "Thank you" Rukia sighed softly, Byakuya ran his gray eyes over her form and nodded in acceptance, then turned on his heel leading them to the dining room.

Once they were all seated around the table, the maids brought out the food, "I see you've brought him along to dine with us, it was very considerate of you to join us young Toshiro Hitsugaya" one of the elders narrowed his eyes on a now fidgeting Toshiro.

"Yes, I wish to be with Rukia for a very long time after all" Toshiro cleared his throat taking a bread roll from the basket and spreading butter over it as everyone prepared their plates, he had to keep his wits about him here after all.

Rukia clenched her hands underneath the table forcing a smile to her lips, they'd expected that she might invite Toshiro, and intended to interrogate him, Byakuya shot her an apologetic look and she relaxed somewhat, especially at Toshiro's words.

Even her brother looked a little shocked at the white haired captain's admittance "You plan on asking for her hand" the second elder asked suspiciously and tension once again filled the air, Byakuya pressed his lips together.

Feeling very uncomfortable now, Toshiro cleared his throat quietly, in case they thought he was being rude "Someday yes, but for now we are taking our relationship one day at a time" he nodded remaining as polite and as respectful as possible.

It was quiet for several minutes afterwards as everyone ate the delicious meal that Byakuya had, had prepared for them all, "Very interesting and how long did you say they've been together" the last elder directed a look to the Squad Six Captain.

"A week" Byakuya stated cutting into the steak and taking a bite, he hadn't realized that this whole meal was just an excuse to conduct an interrogation on his fellow captain, that happened to be courting his baby sister.

Toshiro's hand found hers beneath the table and he shot her a reassuring smile, just as the elders started in with another round of questioning "Ah but I've heard a rumor that has them together for a year" the first shot Byakuya a look.

Byakuya pressed his lips together "Just an atrocious rumor and the person who started it is possibly a jealous individual" he cut in before Rukia could jump in, everything was going well, and there was no way this meal was going to go wrong.

His sister relaxed and Toshiro let out an inaudible sigh "Are you sure, they look awfully comfortable for being together for just a week" the second elder stated eyeing the couple and taking note of how close they were.

"I can answer that, we had been going to lunch with an associate of ours, my own Lieutenant, for a couple of weeks before we got together" Toshiro explained with ease, by the kami he hadn't realized it would be this difficult just to date Rukia, it was ridiculous.

The third elder was silent for a time as he tried to come up with one last question that would assure them that Rukia's future was set in stone, "How certain are you, that Rukia is the person you want to be with for the rest of you're life" he finally asked.

Rukia's hand tightened around his and a worried look entered her violet eyes "100 percent, there will be no other, I feel as if I can only grow to love Rukia more and more every day I'm with her" Toshiro nodded decisively, no one would sway him from this.

All her fears faded away at those words "Yes, nothing will come between us, people can try, but they won't succeed" Rukia spoke for the first time that evening, the rest of the meal was ate in silence, with the stray compliment on the food.

Until she was walking Toshiro to the door "I'm very sorry, I didn't realize this was all just an excuse to interrogate you" Rukia apologized once they were out of earshot from her brother and the three elders.

"It's alright Rukia, it's better they know my intentions towards you now rather than later" Toshiro shrugged not entirely bothered, the questions were normal, and they hadn't really bothered him to much, in fact he'd expected they might order him to give up his pursuit of Rukia.

Rukia sighed in relief "Still I feel angry on you're behalf, but I'll let it go, but if they try this again" she huffed and Toshiro chanced pressing a kiss to her lips, her cheeks turned red and a sappy smile formed on her lips.

"And I'm proud that you didn't snap at them for it, tomorrow lunch right" he pulled away running his eyes over her petite form and definitely appreciating the kimono "Did I tell you, you look gorgeous in that" Toshiro said suddenly.

Her cheeks flushed again "No, but thank you Toshiro" Rukia grinned stealing one last kiss, then he was flash-stepping away probably to his squads barracks, it reminded her that she had her own quarters now as well, and she was resolved to check them out one of these days.

In case things here at the house became unbearable down the road and she needed some space, Rukia giggled softly to herself "Goodnight Ni-sama, Elders" she bowed low in her kimono, then hurried on to her room to get out of this dreadful outfit and into a normal sleeping yukata.

Then the maids prepared her bed and she laid down, her excitement dying down leaving her exhaustion, Rukia fell asleep that night dreaming of the future, of her wedding to Toshiro and maybe having children, just one or two and that they'd be happy.


End file.
